odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Tentamen TP2MH2 med svar
Omarkerade: 'ordinarie HT 10, VT11, HT 11, VT12, HT12, omtentamen VT 10 '''Stjärnmarkerade (*): '''okänt årtal, men dykt upp på senare tid (2014 och bak) '''2014HT '''2014-11-28. Godkänt: 83p (66 %) '''2014HT-2 '''2015-01-15. Godkänt: 90p (66 %). 2015HT Godkänt: (66 %) Sofie Ekvall – (SE) Tandidentifiering ' 2014HT 2014HT-2 Namnge de radiolucenta strukturerna A och B (markerade med blått) och de radiopaka strukturerna C och D (markerade med rosa i de bilagda röntgenbilderna). Strukturerna A och B ses även i bild nr 14, C i bild nr 6 och D i bild nr 3. Namnge strukturerna A-H! Radiolucenta strukturer blått. Radiopaka strukturer gult. Vanliga strukturer: canalis incisivum, cavum nasi, linea obliqua, spina naslis, foramen incisivum, sinus maxillaris, os zygomaticum, choana, canalis mandibularis, arcus zygomaticus 2014HT 2014HT-2 ' ”Montera/häng” de bilagda röntgenbilderna genom att ange respektive röntgenbilds siffra i rutan där den skall monteras/hängas i mallen nedan. Bilderna skall alltid monteras så att de ser patienten utifrån, på samma sätt som du betraktar patienten vid din kliniska undersökning. Observera att i överkäksfronten finns här bara 3 bilder (vanligen har vi 5 bilder)' Ge tre exempel på skillnader mellan ök-caniner och uk-caniner 2014HT '2014HT-2' ' Vad kallas den listliknande upphöjning längs ocklusalytans apprixmala kant och som förbinder de buckala kusparna med de linguala?' Randvulst. 2014HT '2014HT-2' Buckal/labial-ytan är, i de flesta fall, om man ser tandkronan ur incisal eller ocklusal aspekt, mest utskjutande i sin mesiala del. Vad är det som beskrivs? Böjningstecken. 2014HT Underkäkens premolarer och molarer har buckalt i sin prominens i den cervikala (nedre) tredjedelen och lingualt i den ocklusala tredjedelen. Vad kallas detta? Kronflykt. 2014HT ' Vilken tand är detta: Tvådelad rotspets, konkav mesialyta, två kuspar varav den ena något lägre än den andra.' Överkäkens 4:or. 14/24. 2014HT-2 Tvådelad rotspets, asymmetrisk ocklusal form och två nästan lika höga kuspar. Vilken tand avses? Överkäkens 4:or. 14/24. 2014HT-2 Rombisk ocklusal form och Carabellis kusp…. Vilken tand beskrivs? Överkäkens första molar – 16/26. Carebellis kusp tuberculum lingualt på mesiolinguala kuspen. 2014HT '2014HT-2' Om två krista triangularis möts diagonalt på tandens ocklusalyta och tillsammans bildar en lång sammanhängande ås, vad kallas åsen då? Krista transversa. 2014HT-2 På vilken av tandens ytor hittar man en crista triangularis? Ocklusalytan. 2014HT * Var ligger prominenslinjen på en kindtand i överkäken? (1p) Hos överkäkens premolarer och molarer ligger prominensen mitt på tandens ”mage” buckalt och lingualt. Bettskenor hänger fast i prominenslinjen. 2014HT * Beskriv en trifurkation. (1p) Om en tand har tre rötter, är trifurkationen det ställe där de tre rötterna skiljs åt. 2014HT Första överkäks-molaren och andra underkäks-premolaren har ett gemensamt drag som de är ensamma om. Vilket? De kan båda ha en krista transversa. 2014HT-2 Vad kallas de upphöjningar på unga permanenta incisiver som finns på hela labialytan men syns tydligast på skäret. Mamelloner. 2014HT-2 I stora delar av världen (utanför Europa) använder man Ada-systemet för att benämna varje tands placering i käkarna. Beskriv hur detta system är upplagt? Man börjar numrera från 8:an i överkäkens högra kvadrant - #1. Fortsätter till #16 i ök. Fortsätter från 8:an i underkäkens vänstra kvadrant – #17. Fortsätter till #32 i uk. 2014HT-2 Sätt ett M vid den mesiala ytan och ge kort två motiveringar till ditt beslut! Buckalytan är som mest utskjutande i sin mesiala del, sett ur ocklusal aspekt. Den distala buckala kuspen är den minsta av de tre kusparna, därför är den mesiala sidan åt motsatt håll. image:mesialyta.png ' * Dra streck till rätt del/struktur på tanden!' ' Krista transversa, böjningstecken, sulcus, randvulst, distopalatinal kusp' image:tandstruktur.png Krista transversa är en ås mellan två kuspar. Böjningstecken betyder att facialytan är, om man ser tandkronan ur incisal eller ocklusal aspekt, mest utskjutande i sin mesiala del. Sulcus är en grund fåra (vanligtvis på lingual eller facialytorna) Randvulst är upphöjningen läng tuggytans approximala kant. List som förbinder kusparna. De mesiala kusparna är alltid högre och kraftigare än de distala. Distopalatinal kusp är kuspen som vetter mot gommen bort från mittlinjen ' Vad kallas delningen mellan två rötter?' Bifurkation * Nämn tre 'särmärken man kan ta till för att avgöra vilken kvadrant en tand hör till vid dentifiering? (1p)' Böjningstecken, rottecken och kronflykt ' Vad kallas den yta på tanden som är vänd mot ansiktet, kinden, tungan, gommen?' Facialyta, buccalyta, lingualyta och palatinalyta. * Vilka tänder har kronflykt? Kronflykt är något som underkäkens tänder från caninerna och bakåt har. * Vad innebär det att en tand har kronflykt? Kronflykt betyder att tänderna böjer av lingualt åt. Att större delen av kronans massa finns lingualt om mittlinjen. Vad är diastema? Diastema är ett mellanrum mellan tänder. Finns inte i idealbettet. I idealbettet står alltid tänderna i kontakt med varandra. Man talar om kontaktpunkt eller kontaktyta. * Var kan du finna ett diastema? Mellan alla tänder, t.ex. diastema mediale mellan centralerna i ÖK. På vilken tand och på vilken kusp kan du finna Carabellis kusp? Carbellis kusp hittas på 70% av ÖKs 6or. Mesiolinguala kuspen. Vilka tänder kan ha en mesial och en distal rot? Underkäkens 6or och 7or samt överkäkens 4or. Vad heter de ytor på tanden som vetter mot granntanden? Approximalytor, vilka är mesialytor och distalytor. * Vad kallar man den yta på tanden som vetter mot tanden bakom? Distalyta Vilken tand i bettet kan betraktas som ett tandrudiment – dvs. en tand som håller på att försvinna? 8orna, både i ÖK och UK. Visdomstanden. Vad är en homodont respektive en heterodont tanduppsättning? En homodont tanduppsättning betyder att alla tänder i bettet är likadana (t.ex. endast caniner - hajar). Människan har en heterodont uppsättning, vilket betyder att vi har flera olika typer av tänder, vilka svarar för olika funktion. Vilken tand kan ha en konkavitet på sin mesiala approximalyta? Överkäkens första premolarer (14 och 24) * Hur många tänder finns det i det primära bettet? 20 st (10 i vardera käke). Mjölktänder. * Vilka grupper av tänder finns det i det primära bettet? Incisiver, caniner och molarer (ej premolarer). * På vilka tänder finner du crista facialis? Överkäkens caniner. * Vilket är bettets största tand? Underkäkens 6or. * Vilken är bettets minsta och smalaste tand? Underkäkens första incisiv, 31/41. * Vilken tand har längst rot? ÖK-3orna * Vilken har längst krona? UK-3orna ' * I vilken käke och på vilken sida finner du tanden 73?' Underkäkens vänstra sida sett från patienten själv (3e kvadranten). Mjölktand. * I vilken käke och på vilken sida finner du tanden 54? Överkäkens högra sida sett från patienten själv. Mjölktand. * Hos vilka tänder finner du oftast två faciala och en lingual rot? ÖKs 6or och 7or * Vilken form på kronan och hur många kuspar finns vanligtvis på UKs andra premolar? Fyrkantig krona, kronflykt (massa förskjuten lingualt åt), buckal ås, ibland krista transversa. 3 kuspar - två linguala och en buckal. Vad kan det vara för problem med att göra en identifiering av incisiverna i UK? De har samma form, är svåra att skilja åt om man inte har både centralen och lateralen tillgängliga. Rottecknet är vanligtvis svagt på lateralen (finns ej på centralen). * Vad kallas den list som finns på ÖK-caninens labialyta? Krista facialis * Hur många rötter har vanligtvis 7:an i UK? Två rötter. * Förklara följande ord och beskriv var på tanden du kan hitta dem. Foramen apicale, crista triangularis, perikymata, randvulst, fossa, fissur * Foramen apicale är hålet där nervfibrer och blodkärl når pulpan i rotens apex. * Crista triangularis är en trekantig ås som finns på premolarer och molarers ocklusalyta. * Perikymata är vågformiga utvecklingsfåror som finns parallellt med emalj-cement-gränsen. Är tydliga på incisiver. * Randvulster är upphöjningar på ocklusalytans aproximalytor. Finns på molarer och premolarer. * Fossa är en långsträckt grop, kan finnas på t.ex. ocklusalytor. * Fissur är en spricka, vilket kan finnas på ocklusalytor hos molarer och premolarer. * Förklara vad perikymata och mameloner är och var man finner dem. Rita gärna en enkel skiss! Perikymata är utvecklingslinjer och kan ses som inkrementlinjer men på tandens utsida. Mameloner ses som ”taggar”/utbuktningar på nyerupterade incisivers skär. Slits bort snabbt. image:perimam.png * I vilken riktning på tanden löper centralfissuren? Du måste använda korrekta termer för att få poäng. Mitt på ocklusalytan i mesiodistal riktning går centralfissuren. ' * Förklara med ord – och gärna med en enkel skiss – vad begreppet böjningstecken innebär.' Om man ser tanden ur incisal respektive ocklusal vy så böjer sig facialytan så att den mesiala delen är mer prominent och den distala delen faller av lingualt. Ytan är också mer välvd mesialt och mindre välvd distalt. (Undantag är 31 och 42). Förtjockning i ocklusal vy på facialytan mesialt. image:böjninstecken.png 2014HT *'Rita en enkel skiss ur ocklusal vy på första molaren i underkäken. Märk ut vad som är mesialt och ange namnen på alla kusparna. (2p)' image:molarskiss.png 3 faciala kuspar, enligt bild från vänster till höger, disto-, centro- och mesiofaciala/buckala 2 linguala kuspar enligt bild från vänster till höger, disto- och mesiolinguala ' Förklara begreppet cingulum!' * Sammansatt av limbi + tuberculum cingulum. * Limbi lister på incisivers och caniners linguala ytor, motsvarer molarernas randvulster. * Tuberculum liten knöl, avrundad mindre upphöjning. * Cingulum är den bandformade, upphöjda begränsning av incisivers och caniners linguala ytor som bildas av limbi och tuberculum! * Om cingulum är väldigt kraftigt kan det bildas ett hål i mutten på palatinalytan – foramen caecum. 'Vad bildar limbi och tuberkulum tillsammans på överkäksincicivernas palatinalytor?' Cingulum Vad är rottecken? Roten som helhet viker av distalt åt från kronan. Rotspetsen böjer däremot inte alltid av utan kan vara rak. Hur benämner du tänderna när de är indelade efter funktion? Incisiver (skära), caniner (hundtand, slita), premolarer (mala), molarer (mala). Vad kallas den tänkta linje som anger tandens största omkrets? Prominenslinje - om man ställer ett plant verktyg lodrätt mot tanden och för det hela vägen runt. 'Varje tand har två proximalytor. De har var sitt namn beroende på läge. Vad heter den approximalyta som vetter mot mitten av tandbågen?' Mesial(a) Ulf Nannmark (UN) - Anatomi Innervation: * Redogör för ansiktets sensoriska innervation. Gärna skiss. (Visa med en enkel skiss ansiktets sensoriska innervation. Frågan gäller vilken kranialnerv och vilka huvudstammar av densamma som är inblandade.) Ansiktet innerveras sensoriskt av N V. - N. Trigeminus. image:trigeminus.jpg Trigeminus innehåller 3 undergrenar: # N. Ophtalmicus innerverar övre tredjedelen av ansiktet (med gräns som tar med nästippen). # N. Maxillaris innerverar mittendelen av ansiktet, från undre ögonlocket till övre läpp. # N. Mandibularis innerverar hakan, kindens slemhinna och gingiva, svalgpasset och munbotten. * Du ska nu äntligen börja termin 5 och ni ska lära er lägga bedövning. Det krävs då kunskap om anatomi i huvudhalsområdet, och det har ju just du! (4p) # För att bedöva en tand i underkäken i kindtandsområdet, vilken nerv och gren behöver du bedöva, vilket bortfall förväntar du dig motoriskt/sensoriskt? > Vid ingrepp i underkäken kan man inte lägga en terminalanestesi utan får lägga en sk. ledningsanestesi. Man bedövar då alla tänder i hela kvadranten. Denna anestesi läggs i foramen mandibulae (alt. foramen mentale) och det bedövar trigeminus V3 N. mandibularis och undergrenen n. alveolaris inferior. (Förväntas både motoriskt och sensoriskt bortfall. N. mandibularis är en motoriskt och sensoriskt blandad nerv.) # För att bedöva en tand i överkäken, vilken nerv och gren behöver du bedöva vilket bortfall förväntar du dig motoriskt/sensoriskt? > Vid ingrepp i överkäken läggs en sk. terminalanestesi där man bedövar nära tandens rotspet. Detta leder till att utskotten från trigeminus V2 N. maxillaris och då plexus alveolaris superior, vilket försörjer tanden bedövas. (Jag förväntar mig sensoriskt bortfall (N. maxillaris är rent sensorisk.)) * Ange vilka nervgrenar (från vilken kranialnerv) som innerverar tungan vad avser smak och känsel. 'Känsel': ' * främre 2/3 – N. lingualis (del av V:3) * bakre 1/3 – N. glossopharyngeus. (IX) '''Smak: ' * främre 2/3 – chorda tympani (från N. facialis) * bakre 1/3 – N. glossopharyngeus & N. vagus(X) '* Vilka delar av kranialnerv V är motoriska? Vilka muskler innerverar av dessa grenar?' '(Vilka delar av N Trigeminus är motoriska? Vilka muskler innerveras av dessa delar och vilken typ av bortfall kan vi få om dessa grenar skadas?)' V3, alltså N. Mandibularis Innerverar motoriskt alla tuggmusker M. masseter, M. temporalis, Pterygoideus lateralis och medialis, samt m. Tensor veli palatini och m. Tensor tympani, M. mylohyoideus, M digastricus venter anterior. Vid bortfall kan man inte tugga och motoriken till mjuka gommen och örontrumpeten blir störd. Vanligare än bortfall är dock trigeminusneuralgi som kan ge oerhört svåra smärtor. '* Du har lagt en bedövning i underkäken för att kunna laga två tänder. Patienten klagar och tycker att det fortfarande gör ont. Hur kan du kontrollera att anestesin har tagit innan du startar din behandling? Vad kan anledningen vara till att patienten fortfarande känner smärta?' För att bedöva tänder i underkäken läggs ledningsanestesin i foramen mandibulae vilken då slår ut n. Alveolares inferior och bedövar alla tänder i kvadranten. För att undersöka huruvida anestesin har tagit kan man röra på delarna som n. Alveolares inferior innerverar längre ner än tänderna ('underläppens hud/slemhinna och hakans hud'), och se om patienten ger någon respons. Att patienten fortfarande har ont kan bero på att bedövningen är lagd fel eller att man inte använt tillräcklig mängd bedövning. Även n. lingualis kan behöva bedövas, oftast bedövas n. alveolaris inferior och n.lingualis i en och samma injektion. Men det skulle kunna hända att bara den ena grenen blivit bedövad, det skulle exempelvis kunna bero på felaktig injektionsteknik. '* Vilka bortfall får man om kranialnerv VII skadas? Vilka problem uppstår om XII och IX skadas?' Det beror på var på facialis (VII) som nerven skadas. Skadas nerven i hjärnan kommer sidan motsatt hjärnskadan att bli utan facialis funktioner, alltså mimiken i ansiktet. Pannans muskulatur är dubbelinnerverad, så den kommer fortfarande att fungera. Vid en perifer skada kommer allting efter nervskadan att sluta fungera på samma sida som förlamningen. Kallas Bells paralys. Kan ge t.ex. slapp kind. Eftersom facialis även innehåller grenar från det autonoma nervsystemet kommer tårsekretionen från glandula lacrimalis, salivsekretionen från sublingualis och submandibularis att påverkas. Ett bortfall av XII ger en oförmåga att röra tungan (alla tungmuskler innerveras av N. hypoglossus) Ett bortfall av IX leder till ett bortfall i motoriken i pharynx, sekeretionen till glandula parotis, sensoriken och smaken till tungans bakre 1/3, och sensoriken i svalget går förlorad. '''2014HT' Du skall operera bort en visdomstand på en patient och skall följaktligen lägga bedövning. Beskriv var du lägger din bedövning, vilken nervgren du avser att bedöva och varför! Vilken nervgren som skall bedövas beror på om visdomstanden sitter i över- eller underkäken. * Vid ingrepp i överkäken kan en sk. terminalanestesi där man bedövar nära tandens rotspets läggas. Detta leder till att utskotten från plexus alveolaris superior från trigeminus V2 N. maxillaris vilka försörjer tanden bedövas. För smärtfri extraktion bedövas även den palatinala slemhinnan och då N. nasopalatinus och N. palatinus major (båda undergrenar från V2 Maxillaris undergren - Nn. pterygopalatini.) Även ledningsanestesi kan användas. * Vid operationer i underkäken kan man inte lägga en terminalanestesi utan får lägga en sk. ledningsanestesi. Man bedövar då alla tänder i hela kvadranten. Denna anestesi läggs i foramen mandibulae alt. foramen mentale och bedövar trigeminus V3 N. mandibularis undergren n. alveolaris inferior. Enligt internetodontologi rekommenderas det även att bedöva n. buccalis och n. lingualis. Snitt kan behöva läggas i område som innerveras av n. buccalis. N. lingualis och N. sublingualis innerverar slemhinnan lingualt samt munbotten. 2014HT Beskriv vilka skillnader vi kan se kliniskt om vi jämför en central facialispares med en perifer facialispares. Det beror var på facialis som nerven skadas. Skadas nerven i hjärnan (central skada) kommer sidan motsatt hjärnskadan att bli utan facialis funktioner, alltså mimiken i ansiktet. Pannans muskulatur är dubbelinnerverad, så den kommer fortfarande att fungera. Vid en perifer skada kommer allting efter nervskadan att sluta fungera, på samma sida som förlamningen. Kallas Bells paralys. Kan ge t.ex. slapp kind. Eftersom facialis även innehåller grenar från det autonoma nervsystemet kan tårsekretionen från glandula lacrimalis, salivsekretionen från sublingualis och submandibularis m.m. komma att påverkas, beroende på på vilken nivå skadan skett. Vilka bortfall kan ske vid perifier facialpares på höger sida? En perifer facilares på höger sida kommer att gör att alla strukturer som är innerverade efter skadan på nerven på samma sida (höger) kommer att mista sin innervation. Pannan är alltid dubbelinnerverad, den påverkas inte. Facialis innerverar mimisk muskulatur, och vid ett perifert bortfall på nerven leder det alltså till en slapp kind, problem med att knipa ihop ögat. Även minskad tår- och salivsekretion. Ange och beskriv innervationen av gingiva och slemhinna i munhålan (rita gärna en enkel skiss). Ange också var man kan lägga ledningsanestesi för att ”slå ut” så stora områden som möjligt, I svaret skall framgå vilken nervgren du avser. Gingivan innerveras av N. Trigeminus (V). Överkäkens gingiva och slemhinna innerveras sensoriskt av n. Maxillaris (V2) med undergrenar * n. infraorbitalis (gingiva i ÖK och kindslemhinnan) * n. Pterygopalatini vilket sensoriskt innerverar gommens slemhinna (inkl tonsiller, gombågar etc). Underkäkens gingiva och slemhinna innerveras av n. Mandibularis (V3) med undergrenar: * n. Lingualis och undergren rami linguales, n. sublingualis och rami isthmus fauceum som försörjer tungans slemhinna, svalget och munbotten * n. Alveolaris inferior som försörjer underkäkens slemhinna För att slå ut så stora delar som möjligt bör man lägga bedövningen så tidigt på nervgrenen som möjligt, innan den börjar förgrena sig i undergrenar. Överkäkens slemhinna kan bedövas genom att slå ut N. Maxillaris, vilket man gör vid foramen rotundum. Underkäkens slemhinna bedövas bäst genom att få anestesin i foramen ovale. Rent praktiskt bedövar man vanligtvis underkäken i foramen mandibulae (ledningsanestesi) och överkäken lokalt i plexus dentalis superior (terminalanestesi). 2014HT-2 Ange förloppet av de ingående motoriska delarna i VII (N. facialis) Facialis kan delas upp i två huvudstammar beroende på funktion. Motoriska grenar: * ''N. stapedius' som löper inne i cavum tympani till 'M. stapedius' * 'N. auricularis posterior' med motoriska grenar till 'M. digastricus' 'venter posterior' och 'm. stylohyoideus'.' Slutgrenarna av ''N. facialis,' som utträder foramen stylomastoideum, bildar i 'gl.parotis' ett plexus parotideus (men har – trots detta – inget att göra med denna körtels sekretion!). Efter passagen av denna körtel delar nerven upp sig i en övre och undre stam som går till den mimiska muskulaturen i ansiktet (inkl. 'M. orbicularis oris' / oculi samt 'M. buccinator'). (Hela listan på ansiktets muskler: M. occipitofrontalis , venter occipitalis M. corrugator supercilii M. orbicularis oculi M. levator labii superiores aleque nasi M. zygomaticus major M. zygomaticus minor M. levator angulis oris M. nasalis M. depressor septi nasi M. orbicularis oris M. buccinator M. mentalis M. depressor labii inferiores M. depressor angulis oris Platysma) 2014HT-2 Ange och beskriv innervationen av tungans muskulatur samt dess innervation avseende smak och känsel (rita gärna en enkel skiss). * Motorisk innervation: N. hypoglossus (XII) * Sensorisk innervation: Främre 2/3 N. lingualis (V:3); bakre 1/3 från N. glossopharyngeus (IX) * Smak: Främre 2/3 Chorda tympani (VII, n. facialis); bakre 1/3 n. glossopharyngeus + n. vagus (IX + X) '2015 HT ' Redogör för tungans sensoriska- och smakinnervation i de främre 2/3. (2p) Sensoriskt: N. lingualis (V3, Trigeminus-mandubularis) Smak: Chorda tympani från VII facialis via n. lingualis. 2015HT 'Vilken kranialnerv svarar för tungans motoriska innervation? (1p)' XII Hypoglossus 2014HT Beskriv den sensoriska innervationen av mjukvävnaderna i munhålan. Innerveras sensoriskt av: N. trigeminus (CN V): 'Mandibularis med undergrenar:' * N. lingualis innerverar (via rami lingualis) 2/3 främre delen av tungan och N. sublingualis innerverar slemhinnan under tungan munbotten. * N. alveolaris inferior som bildar plexus dentalis inferior och innerverar tänderna och gingivan i uk * N. buccalis innerverar kindens slemhinna och gingivan från 2:a premolaren till 2:a molaren. ''''Maxillaris med undergrenar:' * Pterygopalatini till n.n palatini minores som sensoriskt innerverar gommens posteriora 2/3, även gombågar, tonsilla, mjuka gommen och palatina. * N pterygopalatini till N palatinus major som sensoriskt innerverar gommen anteriort. * N.n pterygopalatini till N. nasopalatinus som sensoriskt innerverar palatinal gingiva och hårda gommens främre del * N. alveolaris superior anterior och N. alveolaris superiores posteriores bildar tillsammans rami alveolaris och plexus dentalis superior som sensoriskt innerverar tänder och gingiva i ök '''N. glossopharyngeus (CN IX), undergrenar * Rami tonsillares, senorikt avseende tonsilla, palatina, gombågar och svalgvägg. * Rami lingualis, innerverar 1/3 bakre delen av tungan (+ smak) * Namnge i ordning samtliga kranialnerver och huruvida de är sensoriska/motoriska autonoma (sympatiska/parasympatiska)! (6p) || 'Namn/CN' || 'Sensorisk/Motorisk ' || || || I Olfactorius || Sensorisk || || || II Opticus || Sensorisk || || || III Oculomotorius || Motorisk || Medför parasympatiska fiber till m. ciliaris och m. spinchter pupillae || || IV Trochlearis || Motorisk || || || V Trigeminus || Blandat || || || VI Abducens || Motorisk || || || VII Facialis || Blandat || Innerverar parasympatiskt: Gl. lacrimalis, nasal, Palatine, submandibulära/sublinguala körtlar), smak; den anteriora delen av tungan || || VIII Vestibulo-cochlearis || Sensorisk || || || IX Glossopharyngeus || Blandat || Parasympatiskt Gl. parotidea || || X Vagus || Blandat || Parasympatiskt hjärtat, muskler och körtlar tarmen och intestinal aktivitet. || || XI Accessorius || Motorisk || || || XII Hypoglossus || Motorisk || || ''''Minnesregler' Namn på nerven: Oh Oh Oh To Touch And Feel Very Good Velvet AH Sensoriskt/Motoriskt/Båda: Some Say Money Matters But My Brother Says Big Brains Matter More 'Vilken kranialnerv svarar för ansiktets motoriska innervation?' '''N. facialis (VII). '* Ge exempel (3 st) på muskler som innerveras av kranialnerv VII? Vad har denna nerv för ytterligare funktioner?' M. Buccalis, m. orbicularis oris och m. stylohyoideus. N. facialis innerverar ansiktet motoriskt och gör så att vi kan känna smak på tungans främre 2/3. Vilka foramina kan man palpera grenar från: n. opthalmicus, n. maxillaris, n. mandibularis? * N. ophtalmicus – foramen supraorbitalis * N. maxillaris – foramen infraorbitalis * N. mandibularis – foramen mentale '* N. Trigeminus är för tandläkaren en viktig kranialnerv. Var kan man palpera grenar från de tre delarna? Vad heter dessa grenar? Vilka försörjningsområden har dessa? V är i huvudsak sensorisk med beskriv och ange förlopp av de ingående motoriska delarna.' V1 N. Ophtalmicus – endast sensorisk. Delar sig i orbita. Palperas vid foramen supraorbitalis. A) N. Lacrimalis - sensoriskt för hud och laterala delen av conjunctivan. B) N. Nasociliaris - sensorisk för stora delar av ögat och näsans hud och slemhinna C) N. Frontalis - pannans och övre ögonlockens hud V2 N. Maxillaris – endast sensorisk. Palperas vid foramen infraorbitale. Delar sig efter passagen ut ur foramen rotundum till: A) N. Infraorbitalis - innervation av tänder och gingiva i ÖK via plexus dentalis superior samt huden på kinden. B) Nn. Pterygopalatini - näsans slemhinna, gommen, gombågar, tonsilla palatina. C) N. Zygomaticus - innerverar främre tinningens hud. V3 N. Mandibularis – både sensorisk och motorisk. Palperas vidforamen mentale. Utträde ur formamen ovale och därefter tre grenar. A) n. Masticatorius – motoriskt till alla tuggmuskler samt m. Tensor veli palatini och m. Tensor tympani. Sensoriska grenar till kindens slemhinna och gingivan (n. Buccalis). V3, alltså N. Mandibularis är den motoriska grenen av trigeminus. Grenen av V3 heter n. mandibularis med undergrenen n. Masticatorius. N. Masticatorius innerverar motoriskt alla tuggmuskler samt m. Tensor veli palatini och m. Tensor tympani. Blodförsörjning: 'Beskriv förloppet av a carotis externa och ange minst 3 grenar från detta kärl och vilka försörjningsområden dessa grenar har.' A carotis communis delar sig i a carotis externa och a carotis interna strax under os hyoideum. A carotis externa delar bland annat upp sig i a lingualis (försörjer tunga och munbotten), a facialis (försörjer stora delar av ansiktet, t.ex. läpparna), samt a maxillaris, vilken försörjer över- och underkäkens tänder, gommen, hårda hjärnhinnan m.m.) 2014HT-2 Beskriv blodförsörjningen av hårda gommen ('''palatum durum). Finns det några kärl i regionen som man bör vara extra uppmärksam på vid kirurgiska ingrepp?' '(* Beskriv blodförsörjningen av mjuka och hårda gommen. Finns det några kärl i regionen som man bör vara extra uppmärksam på vid oralkirurgiska ingrepp?)' * Hårda gommen får sin blodförsörjning av A. Maxillaris undergren A'. Palatina descendens och undergrenen A palatina major. * Mjuka gommen får sin blodförsörjning av 'A. Maxillaris undergren A. Palatina descendens'och undergrenarna. palatina minor. (I Atlas of Anatomy står även att A facialis undergren A. palatina ascendens försörjer mjuka gommen, på andra ställen anges också A. pharyngea ascendens från A. carotis externa.) * A. Maxillaris försörjer stora delar av ansiktet, t.ex. både över- och underkäkens tänder, delar av hörselapparaten m.m, så det är viktigt att artärgrenarna inte går av. * ('''Innervering 'P'''alatinal gingiva och hårda gommen: framtill n. nasopalatinus, bakåt n. palatinus major Mjuka gommen: Nn palatini minores) '''2014HT' Vilka blodkärl försörjer vilka delar i munhålan? Precisera för '''palatum durum (hårda gommen), palatum molle ('''mjuka gommen), '''labii superior et inferior, bucca, samt lingua.' '(Beskriv blodförsörjningen av palatum molle och munbotten.)' '(* Beskriv blodförsörjningen av tunga och munbotten. Finns det några kärl i regionen som man bör vara extra uppmärksam på vid oralkirurgiska ingrepp?)' A carotis communis delar sig i A. carotis externa och A. carotis interna strax under os hyoideum. A carotis externa delar bland annat upp sig i # '''A. lingualis' som försörjer tunga (och epiglottis) och sedan vidare i a. sublingualis som försörjer gl. sublingualis, tunga, munbotten och munhålan. # A. facilas, försörjer stora delar av ansiktet, t.ex. läpparna. # A. maxillaris, vars undergrenar försörjer över- och underkäkens tänder, gommen, gingiva, hårda hjärnhinnan m.m. 'Palatum durum:' får sin blodförsörjning av A. Maxillaris undergren A. palatina descendens med undergrenen A. palatina major. 'Palatum molle:' får sin blodförsörjning av A. Maxillaris undergren A. Palatina descendens med undergrenen A. palatina minor. (I Atlas of Anatomy står även att A facialis undergren A. palatina ascendens försörjer mjuka gommen och på andra ställen anges också A. pharyngea ascendens från A. carotis externa.) 'Labii superior' 'et inferior:' A. carotis externa med undergrenen A. facialis (försörjer stora delar av ansiktet, t.ex. läpparna) med undergrenarna a. labilalis superior och a. labilalis inferior. 'Bucca: 'A. maxillaris undergren '''A. buccalis. 'Lingua: ''A. carotis communis till A. carotis externa till undergrenen A. lingualis till undergrenen Rr. dorsales lingua som försörjer tungans bas och epiglottis och a. sublingualis som försörjer gl. sublingualis, tungan, munbotten och munhålan. '''(Vet inte om det tagits upp på föreläsningar, hittade lite artiklar som jag tagit informationen från. Källan är främst Manual of Minor Oral Surgery for the General Dentist (0-8138-0559-7) Koerner, Karl R.) Riskerna varierar efter vart en ingrepp görs i munnen. 'Risk för blödning finns bland annat från från A. facialis, A. lingualis, A. alveolris inferior och A. palatina major och minor. 'A. sublingualis och A. submentalis ligger närmre ytan på några ställen i munnen och där finns det alltså större risk för blödning. Det gäller vid molarer (linguala kortikala benplattan) och vid caniner. Anatomiska variationer förekommer och A. submentalis, A. sublingualis och A. mylohyoideus kan anastomosera. Blödningar kan vara svåra att kontrollera intraoralt och de kan också leda till att patientens luftvägar blockeras. A. linguales kan skadas vid perforering av munbotten, vid exempelvis en biopsi eller om tungan skadas. A. facialis löper lateralt om molarerna i UK. Ett snitt in i mucobuccala vecket kan ge blödning. A. alveolaris inferior löper ofta ovanpå N. alveolaris inferior och skulle kunna skadas oavsiktligt med instrument eller felriktad kraft. A palatina major kan skadas vid orala ingrepp och den kan på grund av sin storlek orsaka rejäl blödning (exempelvis om en graft ska tas från gommen). ''2015HT' 'Vilken artär försörjer tänderna i underkäken? (1 p)' A. alveolaris inferior (Från A. maxillaris från A. carotis externa från A. carotis communis) '2015HT' 'Var finner man sinus caroticus och vilken funktion har denna struktur? (1 p)' Strukturen återfinns i bifurkationen på A. carotis communis (och första delen av inre halspulsådern A. carotis interna). Sinus caroticus känner av tänjningar i kärlväggen och därmed blodtrycket. (Baroreceptorer reagerar på tänjning och ger skickar signaler till förlängda märgen, vilket leder till en aktivering av det autonoma nervsystemet som reglerar hjärtfrekvens och kärlmotstånd för att justera blodtrycket.) '2015HT' 'Vad heter den ven vari det venösa blodet från hjärnan avflyter till hjärtat. (1 p)' V. jugularis interna (som så småningom vi v. kava superior för blodet tillbaka till hjärtat). Svalgpasset: 2014HT 2014HT-2 Hur är svalgpasset uppbyggt? Vilka muskler, funktion samt innervation? (Beskriv hur pharynx är uppbyggt. Vilka delar indelas pharynx i?) Vilka delar består pharynx av? Var återfinnes tuba auditiva? * Pharynx delas upp i "våningar" nasopharynx, oropharynx och laryngopharynx (pars nasalis pharyngis, pars oralis pharyngis, pars laryngis pharyngis). * Pharynx är uppbyggt av m. Contrictor pharyngeus superior, medius och inferior samt m. Stylopharyngeus. * 'M. constrictor pharyngeus sup/med/inf' består av fibrer som går cirkulärt i pharynxväggen. Funktionen är att bilda svalgröret, som sluts uppåt och bakåt vid sväljning. Innerveras av CN. IX och X. * 'M. stylopharyngeus' höjer nedre delen av pharynx. Innerveras av CN. X. * 'Tuba auditiva', örontrumpeten, återfinnes i mellanörat auris media. Förbinder trumhålan med svalgets övre del för ventilering av trumhålan. '2015HT' 'Vilka delar består pharynx av? Var återfinns tuba auditiva? (3p)' * nasopharynx * oropharynx * laryngopharynx Tuba auditiva går från mellanörat till pharynx övre del. 2014HT Var sitter '''epiglottis och vilken funktion har det? Vilken är dess huvudsakliga bindvävskomponent?' Sitter vid struphuvudet och dess huvudsakliga funktion är att stänga luftvägen mot bronkerna när vi sväljer mat. Består huvudsakligen av elastiskt brosk. '''Ben:' 2014HT-2 ' * Vid våld mot mandibula kan man se att vissa områden frakturerar lättare. Diskutera vad detta kan bero på och illustrera med exempel på var man oftast ser dessa frakturer.' Mandibeln är väldigt oregelbunden i sin form och vissa ställen är tunnare än andra och går därför lättare sönder. Exempelvis är collum tunnare. Dessutom håller den upp caput där käken sitter fast i skallbenet via käkleden. Ramus är också utsatt pga att den avsmalnar i bredd. Corpus är kompaktare, men sitter taskigt till då den ofta utsätts för smällar. Enligt internetmedicin så är collumfraktur vanligast följ av corpusfrakturer. image:Skärmavbild 2015-08-19 kl. 18.51.26.png * Vad heter de tre hörselbenen, vilken ordningen ligger dessa i räknat från membrana tympani? Malleus > incus > stapes hammaren > städet > stigbygeln 'HT2015' 'Vad heter de tre hörselbenen (på latin)? Ordning från membrana tympani till membrana ovale. (1p)' malleus - incus -stapes * Vilket av hörselbenen vilar mot det ovala fönstret? Stapes stigbygeln. 'HT2015' 'Vilka ben bildar septum nasi osseum? (1p)' Nässkiljeväggen (septum nasi) finns i näshålan (cavum nasi) och utgörs av: Lamina perpendicularis os ethmoidale + vomer. (Huvudsakligen, men även andra ben spelar en mycket liten roll.) 'HT2015' 'Ange begränsningarna för fossa infratemporalis? (2p)' framåt: tuber maxillae lateralt: ramus mandibulae medialt: lamina lateralis processus pterygoidei tak: ala major 'Ange 3 utskott på mandibula, ange funktion för dessa.' Processus condylaris – utgör ledhuvudet (caput mandibulae) i mandibeln. Processus coronoideus – fäste för m. Temporalis Tuberositas masseterica – fäste för m. Masseter 'Vilka ben bildar arcus zygomaticus?' Arcus zygomaticus bildas av processus zygomaticus på os temporale samt av os zygomaticus. '* Vilka är de stora skillnaderna hos neuro- respektive visceral cranium hos en vuxen jämfört med en nyfödd?' Kraniet är relativt stort hos en nyfödd och upptar ca ¼ av kroppslängden. Neurokraniet hos en nyfödd upptar en mycket större del av kraniet än vad det gör hos en vuxen. Vidare innehåller det fontaneller vilket är bindvävsklädda luckor som senare växer ihop och ersätts av ben. Visceralkraniet är litet, platt och saknar tänder. Allteftersom tänderna växer ut blir visceralkraniet större gentemot neurokraniet. Den vuxna skallen där de permanenta tänderna har vuxit ut kommer ha ett färdigutvecklat visceralkranium. Ögat: * Med en enkel skiss beskriv vägen som synintryck tar. Du skall ha med rätta namnen (latin) och rätta platsen för: lins, näthinna, synnerv, synbana med dess förlopp, slutstation. (5p) image:ögonskiss1.jpgimage:ögonskiss2.jpg * lins lens crystallina * näthinna retina * synnerv nervus opticus * synnervskorsningen chiasma opticum * synsträng tractus opticus * syncentrum / primära synbarken area striata * laterala knäkroppen corpus geniculatum laterale 'Synbanan' Första delen går från näthinnans stavar och tappar till synnervskorsningen, chiasma opticum, och utgörs av synnerven, nervus opticus. Synbanan fortsätter som synsträngen, tractus opticus. Efter omkoppling i den yttre knäkroppen fortsätter den till nackloben till syncentrum (area, striata, primära synbarken) * Vilken struktur i ögat svarar för ackommodationsförmågan? Linsen, eftersom den har cilietrådar från corpus ciliare som mha m. corpus ciliare spänner respektive lättar trådarna som fäster i linsen. Hornhinnan kan ej göra detta. * Vilken struktur i ögat svarar för ¾ av ögats brytningsförmåga? Cornea, alltså hornhinnan. Resten står linsen för. 2014HT-2 Vad är gula respektive blinda fläcken? * Gula fläcken, alltså macula lutea, är det stället i retina där tapparna är som mest koncentrerade, alltså där objekt som fokuseras ses som skarpast. * Blinda fläcken, Papilla nervi optici: är platsen på retina där synnerven och blodkärlen till ögat sammankorsas. * Inga stavar/tappar finns i detta område blinda fläcken, vilket gör att en ej kan se i denna punkt. 2015HT Vilken av följande strukturer - lens el. cornea- har störst ljusbrytande förmåga? (1p) Cornea 2014HT-2 ' A) Vad finner man tårkörteln och vart tar tårarna slutligen vägen?' Glandula lacrimalis, belägen i ögonhålans främre, övre laterala hörn. Tårarna flyter övar ögat till tårpunkterna i mediala ögonvrån – punctum lacrimale – och därefter via ductus nasolacrimalis till nedre delen av näsan. B) Vilken kranialnerv innerverar gl. lacrimalis sekretoriskt? Parasympatiska sekretoriska grenar från N. facialis – CN VII, via N. lacrimalis som är undergren till N. opthalmicus (som sin tur är undergren nr 1 till CN V; Trigeminus). (Facialis innehåller grenar från det autonoma nervsystemet som förutom tårsekretion även påverkar salivsekretion från glandula parotis, sublingualis och submandibularis.) Infektionsspridning/Lymfnoder: 'Vilka stora lymfkörtlar bildar en ring i svalget?' Tonsilla palatina Till vilken grupp av lymfknutor rinner lymfan från näsan och tungkroppen? * Nll submentales, under hakan * Nll submandibulares, under angulus mandibulae * Nll parotidei, på parotiskörteln * Nll retroauriculares, bakom örat Stämmer det ovan? När jag kollar upp det så hittar jag: * Nll submentales, under hakan ''' * '''Nll submandibularis, under angulus mandibulae * Nll retropharyngei, framför öran, bakom övre delan av pharynx Vilka eventuella risker kan man utsättas för om man får en infektion på rotspetsarna på 36 och 37? Beskriv eventuella spridningsvägar. En infektion kan spridas vidare mellan fasciorna (fascia cervicalis) i halsen ner till mediastinum där vitala organ så som hjärta kan påverkas. Spridningsvägarna är mellan fasciorna, t.ex. mellan lamina superficialis, lamina pretrachealis samt lamina prevertebralis. 2014HT-2 Förklara i korthet hur infektionsspridning sker från tänder i över- respektive underkäken och vilka lumfknutor som kan vara involverade. Spatier i munhålan är avgränsade av muskler och ben, men infektioner kan penetrera och sprida sig utanför alveolarutskottet in i andra spatier. Infektioner i munhålan kan sprida sig uppåt eller nedåt. Risk finns för luftvägsobstruktion eller skada på andra vitala strukturer. Infektion i överkäken sprider sig uppåt och till bihålorna, inte halsen. Sammanfattande Från tänder i ÖK sprider sig infektioner uppåt: Orbitalt - hög risk Infraorbitalt - låg risk Buckalt - låg risk. Buckala spatiet, från incisiver ofta till det det buccala omslagsvecket. Vestibulärt - låg risk. Vestibulära spatiet. Temporalt - hög risk 'Lymfnoder' Nll parotidei, på parotiskörteln Nll retroauriculares, bakom örat Från tänder i UK kan infektioner sprida sig bakåt/nedåt: Parafaryngealt - hög risk Sublingualt - moderat risk. M. mylohyoideus ligger där och infektionen måste i så fall sprida sig till under den muskeln. Submandibulärt - moderat risk. Oftast spridning från molarer. Inferiort om m. mylohyoideus. Submentalt - moderat risk. Submentala spatiet. Retrofaryngealt - hög risk (extrem risk) Mediastinum - extrem risk Infekterade tänder i underkäkens kindtänder kan sprida sig till mediastinum '''utrymmet mellan lungorna, där finns hjärta, luftstrupe, stora kärl, risk finns att det sprider sig till klaffarna i hjärtat) då kindtänderna står direkt ovanför halsen. '''Lymfnoder: Nll submentales Nll submandibulares Nll cervicales profundi Vilken väg och vilka lymfstationer kommer att passeras vid infektion i: a) UK-incisiver b) ÖK-incisiver c)Näsan a) Nll submentales b) Nll submandibulares c) tonsilla tubaria. Ansiktet dräneras av Nll. submentales och Nll. submandibulares Dessa söker sig nedåt halsen till Nll cervicales profundi. Lymfkärl förenas successivt efter passage genom flera lymfkörtlar till större lymfkärl som löper samma till till två huvudgångar; stora bröstgången (ductus thoracicus) och höger lymgång. Höger lymgång samlar lymfa från huvudet och övre delen av kroppens högra sida. Från de båda huvudgångarna förs sedan lymfan tillbaka till blodet via vänster vena subclavia. 2015HT Till vilken lokal grupp av lymfknutor rinner lymfan från näsan och tungkroppen? (1p) Nll submentales Nll submandibulares Nll. retropharyngei? (Som sedan går till Nll cervicales profundi (craniales)) Munbotten: 2014HT-2 ' Vad är diafragma oris? Vilka strukturer kan vi återfinna i spatium sublinguale?' * 'Diafragma oris', alltså munbotten, bildas av två av de suprahyoidala musklerna, 'm. mylohyoideus' (ffa) och 'm. geniohyoideus.' * 'Spatium sublinguale''' ,' innehåller vener, artärer, spottkörtelgångar och nerver. (Slemhinnan under tungan är extremt tunn och därför bör man vara uppmärksam på att exempelvis inte slinta med borren till detta område.) * '''Beskriv de olika muskellagren i munbotten samt ange vilka stora kärl och nerver som återfinns i spatium sublingualis. (5p)' ''Muskler' 'Munbotten utgörs av m. mylohyoideus men ibland räknas även m. geniohyoideus dit.' * M. mylohyoideus (bildar munbotten, diafragma oris) innerveras av V:3 mandibularis undergren n. mylohyoideus * 'M. geniohyoideus' innerveras av XII (hypoglossus) Dessa muskler räknas egentligen inte till munbotten med de återfinns under mandibeln och över tungbenet. * M. digastricus främre buken innerveras av V:3 mandibularis n. mylohyoideus och bakre buken av VII (facilas) * M. stylohyoideus innerveras av VII (facialis) ' Kärl' * 'A. lingualis / sublingualis' (från a. carotis externa) * 'V. lingualis' (från v. jugularis interna) * 'A. och v. submentalis' 'Munbottens muskler - vilka? Ange olika funktion och motorisk innervation.' M. Mylohyoideus höjer munbotten och innerveras av N. V3. (trigeminus mandibularis) Även M. Geniohyoideus kan anses bygga upp munbotten. Innerveras av N. XII (hypoglossus). 'Kraftig blödning från munbotten under en operation. Vilka kärl kanvara orsaken? Vad gör du?' A. sublingualis vilket är en gren av .a lingualis, eller v. sublingualis. Stoppar blödningen genom att täta stället där blodet kommer ifrån och försöka stasa det. Bihålor: * Beskriv läge, utförsgångarnas förlopp samt innervation av de stora spottkörtlarna. De tre stora spottkörlarna är gl. Parotis, gl. Sublingualis och gl. Submandibularis. * Gl. Parotis är belägen på kindens utsida, delvis täckt av m. Masseter. Utförsgången går fram på m. Masseter och viker inåt till papilla parotidea på kindens insida. Innerveras sekretoriskt av kranialnerv N IX, n. Glossopharyngeus (via V3 undergren n auriculotemporalis. * Gl. Sublingualis ligger belägen under tungan på munbottens ovansida. Mynnar i ductus sublingualis och innerveras sekretoriskt av N VII, n. Facialis. * Gl. Submandibularis är belägen under diafragma oris och breder ut sig bakåt och viker upp så att en del av körteln hamnar på munbottens ovansida. Utförsgången går därifrån framåt under tungan i spatium sublinguale och mynnar slutligen i caruncula sublingualis under tungspetsen. Innerveras av N VII n. Facialis. * Redogör för bihålornas läge samt deras mynningar i cavum nasi? * Sinus maxillaris är den största av näsans bihålor och ligger i os maxillaris. Uppfyller hela corpus maxillaris och öppnar sig ut i näshålan i hiatus semilunaris. * Sinus frontalis ligger i os frontale ovan näsroten. Öppnar sig i hiatus semilunaris. * Sinus sphenoidalis ligger i os sphenoidale. Öppningen till näshålan heter apertura sinus sphenoidalis. * Sinus ethmoidalis ligger i os ethmoidale och mynnar i både meatus nasi medius och meatus nasi superior. Vilken funktionell betydelse har bihålorna? Var är dessa belägna? De fyra bihålorna är lokaliserade i os maxillaris, os, frontale, os sphenoidal samt os ethmoidale. De gör huvudet lättare, ökar resonansen i rösten, värmer upp och tillför fukt till luft som andas in genom näsan samt har en immunologisk roll på grund av att de producerar NO. * Varför är det viktigt för en tandläkare att känna till näsans bihålor? Den viktigaste bihålan att känna till är sinus maxillaris, vilken kan ha en djup botten som sänker sig ned mot molarernas rötter. Ett implantat kan penetrera sinus maxillaris. Vidare kan både en bihåleinflammation simulera tandvärk och en inflammation i roten ge upphov till bihåleinflammation. Muskler: 2014HT Vilka rörelser utför de olika ögonmusklerna och vilka kranialnerver är ansvariga? N. occulomotoris (CN III) innerverar motoriskt: Yttre: * M. rectus sup, inf, med. Funktion: ögat rör sig upp, ner och mot medianen. * M obliques inferior rör ögat uppåt och lateralt 'Inre:' * M. ciliaris - står för linsens ackomodationsförmåga genom att reglera linsens tjocklek * M. spinchter pupillae - styr pupillstorlek N. trochlearis (CN IV) innerverar motoriskt: M. obliqus superior. Funktion: rör ögat nedåt och lateralt N. abducens (CN VI) innerverar motoriskt: M. rectus lateralis. Funktion: rör ögat mot lateralen Hur är tungan uppbyggd? Vilka delar svarar för vilka typer av rörelser? Tungan innehåller sk inre muskler vilka är longitudinella, transversella och vertikala. De svarar för tungans form, t.ex. lång och utsträckt eller bred och kort. De yttre musklerna svarar för tungans rörelser: * M. Genioglossus drar ner tungan mot munbotten och drar tungroten framåt. * M. Hyoglossus drar tungan bakåt, nedåt. * M. Styloglossus drar tungan bakåt, uppåt. Samtliga muskler innerveras av N XII, N. Hypoglossus. Ange minst 4 muskler som ingår i vår mimik. Namn, fästen och innervation skall vara med. All mimiskt muskulatur innerveras av N VII. # M. Epicranius, vilken rynkar pannan. Fäst i b.la os temporale och os frontale. # M. orbicularis oris, vilken stänger läpparna. Fäster runt munnen. # M. Buccinator, som pressar ihop kinden, vissla, suga. Fäster i M. orbicularis oris. # M. risorius, ”skrattmuskeln”, drar munnens hörn lateralt. Fäster i angulus oris. * Ange funktion och innervation av m. orbicularis oris samt m. buccinator. Vilka större blodkärl försörjer dessa muskler? Varför bör du som tandläkare känna till dessa? (5p) 'M. orbicularis oris ' * 'Funktion': ringformig muskel som sluter munnen (pressar läpparna samman, putar med dem och håller emot då man blåser.) * 'Innervation:' motoriskt från VII (facialis). Sensorisk av den buckala grenen av V:3 * 'Blodkärl: '''a och v facialis '''M. buccinator - ”trumpetarmuskeln”, kindmuskeln' * 'Funktion': stabiliserar kinden, stramar åt, används då vi tuggar, håller maten på plats. * 'Innervation': motoriskt från VII (facialis). Sensorisk av den buckala grenen av V:3 * 'Blodkärl': a buccalis från a. maxillaris och v facialis * Kunskap om anatomi och fysiologi ingår i tandläkarens arbete. Det påverkar hur ingrepp ska göras, var de ska göras och om de ska göras. Till exempel var bedövning ska läggas, samt för att kontrollera om bedövningen verkat. * M. pharyngeal constrictor, m. buccinator och m. orbicularis oris bildar en funktionell enhet. Muskelgruppen har en viktig roll i vissa orofaciala funktioner. Problem med denna muskelgrupp kan till exempel leda till att sväljningen inte fungerar ordentligt. HT2015 Vilka muskler kan hänföras till de suprahyoidala musklerna? Innervation? (2p) || Muskel || Innervation || || M. digastricus venter posterior || VII || || M. digastricus venter anterior || V3 || || M. mylohyopideus || V3 || || M. geniohyoideus || XII || || M. stylohyoideus || VII || Övrigt: Hjärnan, hjärnhalvorna och kroppen kommunicerar via tre olika system. Ange dessa och förklara vad de olika gör. Man skiljer på 3 olika slags innesintryck: 1.Exteroceptiva – utifrån kommande förnimmelser: syn, hörsel 2.Proprioceptiva – förnimmelser från rörelseapparaten: tonus, vinkel för leder. 3.Visceroceptiva – förnimmelser från inälvsorganen: lukt, smak Bengt Wennerberg (BW) - Tuggmuskulatur och bettfysiologi 2014HT Beskriv den sagittella resp. transversella ocklusionskurvan. ' '''Sagittella:' Spees kurva à linje från hörntandens incisivala skär till molarernas kuspspetsar. Mesiala randvulsten på underkäkens sexor är den lägsta punkten i kurvan. 'Transversella: 'Wilsons kurva à visar hur mycket tänderna lutar inåt i bettet, ju längre bak desto större lutning. Underkäkens rötter divergerar och överkäkens rötter konvergerar. image:sagtranskurv.png '''2014HT Definiera underkäkens habituella viloläge. När vi inte tuggar eller biter jobbar inte tuggmusklerna lika mycket, men uppvisar ändå en speciell tonus som håller upp underkäken. Skillnaden mellan IP och viloläget gör att det bildas ett mellanrum mellan tänderna frivägsmellanrum. 2014HT 2014HT-2 2015HT (frågan cirkulerar på att redogöra för varje enskild muskel) ' * Redogör för m. Temporalis/m. pterygoideus lateralis/m. digastricus anatomi, funktion och dess motoriska innervation. Rita gärna!' M. temporalis * Ur: planum temporale * Fä: processus coronideus. * Ser ut som en solfjäder och den anteriora delen höjer UK (sammanbitare) och den posteriora delen drar UK bakåt. * Innerveras av NV:3. M. pterygoideus lateralis * Ur: Crista infratemporalis (sup), Lamina lateralis (inf) * Fä: kapsel & disk (sup), fovea pterygoidea (inf) * Muskeln för underkäken framåt och stabiliserar munöppnarrörelsen då de arbetar bilateralt, och för käken åt sidled då endast den ena sidan arbetar. * Innerveras av NV:3. * En kontraktion av t.ex. den vänstra sidans m. Pterygoideus lateralis leder till att underkäken flyttas lateralt åt höger (käken förs tillbaka av vänstra sidans m. Temporalis) M. digastricus * Ur: processus mastoideus * Fä: mandibelns insida via slynga i os hyoideum * Drar underkäke bakåt. Sänker UK vid fixerat tungben, vid fixerad mandibel höjs tungbenet. * Innerveras av N V:3 (anterior del), N VII (posterior) ' M. masseter' * Ur: okbågen * Fä: nedre hälften av ramus mandibulae och käkvinkeln upp mot proc. Coronoideus * Höjer och framåtför underkäken. * Innerveras av N V:3. ' M. pterygoideus medialis' * Ur: fossa pterygoidea * Fä: tuberositas pterygoidea på insidan angulus mandibulae * Höjer underkäken * Innerveras av N V:3. 2014HT-2 Du får en patient med ett dubbelsidigt korsbett. a) Vilka kontaktförhållanden finns i IP – bärande kuspar? Bärande kuspar lingualt i uk och buccalt i ök. b) Vilka kontaktföråhållanden på arbets- resp balanssida? Arbetssida: buckal kusp i ök & lingual kusp i uk Balanssida:kontakt mellan samtliga kuspar c) Vilka kontaktförhållanden finns i protrusion? Inga. 2014HT-2 2015HT Redogör för skillnaden mellan isometrisk och isotonisk kontraktion Isometrisk kontraktion är när man tex biter, samma längd på muskler, men rekryterar fler och fler motorunits för att utveckla kraft. Isotonisk kontraktion är när man tex tuggar, olika längd på muskler men konstant belastning. 2014HT-2 a) Beskriv uppbyggnaden av en motorunit Uppbyggd av muskelfibrer och det alfa-motorneuron som innerverar dessa. b) Beskriv uppbyggnaden av en enkel reflexbåge. ' (Beskriv en monosynaptisk reflexbåge!)' ' (Redogör för den principiella uppbyggnaden av en reflexbana. Rita gärna!)' En reflexbåge är uppbyggd för att kunna leda impulsen snabbt, utan inverkan av hjärnan. image:reflexbage.png 1) Sensoriska nervceller 2) Signalen skickas via sensoriska trådar till… 3) Ryggmärgen, där omkoppling sker 4) Motoriska nervsignaler skickas till… 5) Musklerna som rycker bort handen. ' 2014HT-2' Vilka käkmuskler är aktiva vid en ren sidorörelse åt vänster? (2p) (* Vid en ren underkäksrörelse åt höger aktiveras vissa muskelgrupper. Ange vilka som aktiveras på höger resp vänster sida? – tvärtom från svaret nedan) M. Pterygoideus lateralis på höger sida (drar UK lateralt) och m. Temporalis posterior samt m. Digastricus posterior på vänster sida håller tillbaka. 2014HT-2 ' * Vilka är de sk artikulationsfaktorerna? Vilka av dessa kan man påverka vid bettrehabilitering (protetisk rekonstruktion av bettet)?' Kondylbanans lutning (K) Incisalbananas lutning (I) Ocklusionsplanets lutning (OP) (går att förändra) Ocklusionskurvans krökning (OK) (går att förändra) Kusplutning (KL) (går att förändra) 2014HT Beskriv den skyddsmekanism, som hindrar att man skadar en muskel vid mycket stor belastning på denna muskel? Flexorreflex triggas då man tex biter ihop för hårt på något. Då kommer tuggmusklerna slappna av när periodontalreceptorer signalerar för en stor bitkraft. 2014HT ' * Redogör för den suprahyoidala muskulaturen. Vilka huvudfunktioner har denna muskelgrupp? Ange ursprungs/fäste/innervation.' ' (Den suprahyoidala muskulaturen har två skilda funktioner, vilka? Beskriv ingående hur dessa funktioner utförs. Ange också relationerna mellan de ingående musklerna i gruppen och deras innervation.)' || || 'Digastricus' || 'Mylohyoideus' || 'Geniohyoideus' || 'Stylohyoideus' || || Funktion || Sänker UK vid fixerat tungben, vid fixerad mandibel höjs tungbenet || Höjer munbotten || Sänker UK vid fixerat tungben, vid fixerad mandibel höjs tungbenet || Dra tungbenet bakåt/uppåt || || Ursprung || Processus mastoideus och fossa digastrica || Linea mylohyoidea || Insidan av UKs spets || Processus styloideus || || Fäste || Mandibelns insida via slynga i os hyoideum || Motstående sidas muskel och hyoideum || Os hyoideum || Os hyoideum || || Innervation || N V3 och N VII || N V3 || N XII || N VII || Vid fixerat tungben kommer den suprahyoidala muskulaturen sänka UK – alltså gapa. Vid fixerad underkäke kommer de höja tungbenet för sväljning. Innervationen är N V3 och N VII för digastricus, N V3 för mylohyoideus, N XII för geniohyoideus och N VII för stylohyoideus. 2014HT Beskriv hur de idealiska kontaktförhållandena i bettet bör vara på arbets- resp. balanssidan vid en ren sidorörelse med underkäken åt vänster? Vänstersidan – arbetssidan: hörntänder har kontakt eller gruppkontakt. Ej bra om det tar emot längst bak på arbetssidan, eftersom det blir svårt att bita av födan. Högersidan – balanssidan: ingen tandkontakt. Vad menas med EMG? Hur kan man använda detta för att bedöma sjukdomstillstånd? EMG står för elektromyografi och är en teknik för att mäta aktionspotentialer i en muskel. EMG används för att skilja mellan sjukdom i nervsystemet kontra sjukdom i muskeln. En frisk muskel har vanligtvis ingen EMG-aktivitet under vila och både myopati (problem i muskel – signal kommer fram men kan ej kontrahera) och neuropati (problem med nerven – signalen kommer ej fram) leder vanligtvis till en försvagad sammanbitningskraft. Vilka labmetoder kan man använda för att studera muskelfunktion? EMG, vilket står för elektromyografi. EMG mäter antalet aktionspotentialer i en muskel, och utifrån den vetskapen kan man studera huruvida muskelfunktionproblematik är myopatisk eller neuropatisk. ' * Den så kallade Posselts banan definierar underkäkens rörelsevolym. Rita upp denna i sagital aspekt och markera de olika extremlägen underkäken kan inta i sagital aspekt.' MG, RP, IP, MP. image:posessltabanan.png ' * Ange vilka muskler (muskelgrupper) som aktiveras vid käkens fyra grundrörelser och i vilken ordning musklerna aktiveras samt vilka nerver som innerverar dessa muskler motoriskt.' De fyra grundrörelserna är gapning, hopbitning, framåtföring och bakåtföring. (IP 'à'' MG) Gapning': Infrahyoidala muskler fixerar os hyoideum. Suprahyoidala fortsätter att sänka UK. (MG à''' IP) Hopbitning': Tuggmuskulatur höjer UK. Musklerna är i ordning m. Temporalis, m. Pterygoideus medialis och m. Masseter. '(IP''' à''' MP) Framåtföring': m. Pterygoideus lateralis (bilateralt) '(MP''' à''' IP) Bakåtföring:' m. Temporalis posterior och m. Digastricus posterior '*Definiera IP resp RP. I vilka situationer är RP att föredra?' '''IP' är mandibelns läge vid sammanbitning. Bestäms av tänderna och kusparna. Kan ändras. RP är mandibelns läge som bestäms av käkleden. Alltid densamma. Föredras vid tex protetik och skapandet av en bettskena. Då behöver man ett läge som man kan återskapa och som alltid är samma. Även när man har en tandlös patient att behandla. Vilka muskler står för munöppningsrörelse resp. sammanbitning Munöppningsrörelserna är en samverkan av flera muskler, men huvudsakligen de suprahyoidala musklerna efter att tungbenet är fixerat, alltså m. Digastricus t.ex. och m. Geniohyoideus. Rörelsen stabiliseras av bland annat m. Pterygoideus lateralis. Vid sammanbitning är tuggmusklerna aktiverade. Musklerna är m. Temporalis anterior, m. Pterygoideus medialis och m. Masseter. Hur skiljer du på öppet respektive djupt bett samt hur skiljer du på kors- respektive saxbett? Öppet bett är då det inte finns någon vertikal överbitning, den är negativ. Djupt bett är då vertikal överbitning överstiger 4 mm eller mer. Korsbett är då de linguala kusparna är bärande i UK och de buccala i ÖK. Saxbett 'är då det inte finns någon kontakt mellan UK och ÖK (UK-tänderna vid tungan) '* Redogör för sträckreflex resp flexorreflex (Beskriv vad som händer i muskulaturen vid sträckreflex.) Sträckreflex kan triggas vid t ex slag mot mandibeln då musklerna sträcks ut. Kroppen skyddar då med att tuggmusklerna kontraherar och gör så att mandibeln biter ihop. Muskelspolar i en muskel känner av att muskeln hastigt förlängs (stretchas). Detta motverkas av att muskeln drar sig samman för att undvika en översträckning. Då muskelspolarna förlängs skickas afferenta sensoriska neuron information till ryggmärgen, vilken kopplar om neuronen i ett integreringscenter och leder efferenta fibrer till muskeln som säger till den att kontraheras. Flexorreflex triggas då man tex biter ihop för hårt på något. Då kommer tuggmusklerna slappna av när periodontalreceptorer signalerar för en stor bitkraft. 2015HT Beskriv den skyddsmekanism i kroppen som hindrar att man t.ex. biter sönder en tand. (3p) * Vad innebär tetanus Tetanus förlängd kontraktion av en muskel. Ofullständig tetanus: vid upprepade lågfrekventa nervimpulser blir den andra sammandragningen större än den första. Fler impulser ger en ihållande, ökande men skakig kontraktion. Fullständig tetanus: om nervstimuleringen är hög ökar muskelspänningen till max, detta ger ingen relaxation mellan kontraktionerna. Kontraktionerna bildar tillsammans en jämn och ihållande sammandragning. image:tetanus.png * Redogör för en tuggcykel Från IP öppnas munnen. Sidoförflyttning av mandibeln. Stängning och krossning. Början på tandkontakt. Fortsatt stängning och söndermalning. * Beskriv/rita hur man morfologiskt definierar ett bett och de avvikelser som normalt förekommer i; sagitalled, frontalled, vertikalled Sagital – Posseltsbanan (se bild på en av frågorna ovan) Frontal – kors/saxbett Vertikalled – öppet bett/djupt bett. ' Vad menas med frivägsmellanrum?' Frivägsmellanrummet är avståndet mellan kuspkontakt och viloläge. Avståndet är vanligtvis 1-4 mm, och det är viktigt att ta det i beaktning vid t.ex. protesframställning. Vad är en protrusionsinterferens? En interferens vid framåtföring av underkäken 2015HT Vad menas med en protrusionsinterferens och var i bettet kan dessa förekomma? (2p) * Beskriv en tvärstrimmig skelettmuskel (tuggmuskel) med avseende på olika fibertyper, dessas funktion, muskelns adaptionsförmåga vid förändrade belastningsförhållanden samt alfa respektive gammamotorsystemets funktion. En tvärstrimmig skelettmuskel består av muskelfibrer av flera olika typer: * Typ I (röd). Långsamma musklerfibrer som används vid uthållighetsarbete. Oxidativa. * Typ IIa (röd/vit). Snabba muskelfibrer med dålig uthållighet. * Typ II (vit). Snabba glykolytiska fibrer Ju starkare stimulus, ju fler motoriska enheter kommer att aktiveras (motorneuron och muskelfibrer). Alfamotorsystemet påverkar hela muskelfibrerna. Gammasystemet står för finjustering. * Vilka kuspar är bärande i bettet då det föreligger ett unilateralt korsbett på vänster/höger sida (och höger/vänster sida således har normal relation) De bärande kusparna vid ett normalt bett är de buccala i underkäken och de palatinala i överkäken. Vid en korsbitning kommer de linguala kusparna vara bärande i UK och de buccala i ÖK. Korsbett – lingual UK och buccal ÖK, normalt bett – palatinala ÖK och buccala UK. (Se gärna Bengts förelösning om korsbitning och saxbitning!) ' * Vad menas med reciprok hämning inom muskelfysiologin? Hur skulle man kunna utnyttja detta vid sin behandling av en patient med ett spänningstillstånd i munhöjarmuskulaturen.' Agonisten är en muskel som utför en rörelse, medan antagonisten är muskeln som motverkar rörelsen. Alla muskler kan fungera både som agonister och antagonister, beroende på vilken rörelse som avses. Reciprok inhibering innebär att kroppen reflexmässigt reagerar genom att hämma antagonisten till en muskel som aktiveras. Ett exempel är biceps och triceps som arbetar i par där den ena är agonist och den andra antagonist beroende på rörelsen (böjning eller sträckning). En spänning i munhöjarmuskulaturen kan därför botas genom att stimulera/träna munsänkarmuskulaturen. * Rita och definiera Angle’s klassindelning av olika bettyper (sagitala bettrelationen), (fullbetandad) med utgångspunkt från 6:ornas förhållande mellan över- och underkäken. För bild se Bengts föreläsning! Klass 1, neutralt bett. Underkäkens tänder är en kusp framför överkäkens. Klass 2, postnormalt bett, överbett. Underkäkens tänder är minst en halv kuspbredd bakom överkäkens. Klass 3, prenormalt bett, underbett. Underkäkens tänder är minst en halv kuspbredd framför överkäkens. * Den sk. Gotiska bågen definerar underkäkens rörelsearea i horisontalplanet. Markera RP, IP och övriga underkäkslägen i detta plan. RP, IP, maximal protrusion, maximal höger och vänster. * Vad menas med Frankfurterhorisontalen? Nytta med denna? Frankfurterhorisontalen är ett tänkt plan mellan käkledens översta punkt (på caput mandibulae) och orbitans lägsta punkt. Utifrån detta planet kan man sedan relatera andra vinklar så som mandibelplanet, Bennetvinkeln och så vidare. Beskriv sväljningsfaserna Viljemässigt: Bolus pressas bakåt i munhålan av tungmuskulaturen. Mjuka gommen pressas uppåt/bakåt och täpper till upp mot näsan'.' Autonomt: Bolus trycks ner av pharynxmusklerna Epiglottis mot larynx stängs Bolus passerar pharynx vidare ner i esofagus * Redogör för begreppet optimal ocklusion och artikulation. * Stabila kontaktförhållanden på så många tänder som möjligt i IP. * Samtidig bilateral kontakt i RP. * Jämn glidning mellan RP och IP (litet avstånd och utan lateral komponent). * Jämna glidrörelser åt sidorna och framåt. * Vid sidoglidning kontakter på arbetssidan, vid framåtglidning på framtänderna. 2015HT Ange kriterierna för en optimal ocklusion och artikulation. (3p) * Redogör för tuggmuskulaturens ursprung, fäste, innervation och funktion. Deras innervation och hur dessa muskler påverkar vår mimik. || || 'M masseter' || 'M temporalis ' || 'M pterygoideus medialis' || 'M pterygoideus lateralis' || || Ursprung || Tuberositas massetrica || Planum temporale || Fossa pterygoidea || Lamina lat. Processus pterygoideus || || Fäste || Os zygomaticus || Processus coronideus || Tuberositas pterygoidea || Fovea pterygoidea || || Innervation || N V:3 || N V:3 || N V:3 || N V:3 || || Funktion || Framåtföring av UK (superior), höjer underkäken (profunda och superior) || Drar UK bakåt (posterior), höjer UK (anterior) || Höjer UK || Framåtföring av UK (bilateral), sidoföring (unilateral) || Beskriv var kontakterna i bettet föreligger vid ideala artikulationsrörelser i: A) Protrusion I överkäken på de distala glidytorna, i underkäken på de mesiala glidytorna. B) retrusion I överkäken på de mesiala glidytorna, i underkäken på de distala glidytorna. C) ' laterotrusion' I överkäken på insidan av de buccala kusparna och på utsidan av de palatinala kusparna. I underkäken på utsidan av de buccala kusparna och på insidan av de linguala kusparna. ' Varför kan tumsugning i unga år leda till utvecklingen av korsbett?' Korsbett UK-tanden står utanför ÖK-tanden. För att musklerna stimuleras så att man får en annorlunda bettställning. Bengt Wennerberg (BW) - Leder 2014HT-2 2015HT ' Definiera minst fyra anatomiska och funktionella omständigheter som skiljer käklederna från tex en höftled.' ' (* Vad skiljer en käkled från t.ex. en höftled avseende anatomi och funktion?) (4p)' * Anatomiskt har käkleden form av en blandning mellan en äggled, gångjärnsled och sadelled. Höftleden är en kulled. * Käkleden är anatomiskt sett mindre än höftleden. * Käkleden och ansiktsskelettet tillväxer utan sk epifysbroskplatta genom en process som heter intramembranös ossifikation. Rörben (höftled) tillväxer genom att först bygga upp en broskmodell vilken sedan ersätts av benvävnad förutom på epifysplattorna där benet tillväxer. * Rörelse över käkleden kan ske via rotation och translation. På höftleden sker endast rotation. 2014HT ' * Vilka är synovialvätskans huvudsakliga funktioner?' Synoivalvätskans funktioner är: # Smörja # Tryckuppfångande # Nutrierar # Transporterar metaboliter. 2014HT ' * Beskriv den principiella uppbyggnaden av en synovialled.' Fibrös bindväv (hyalint brosk) täcker benytorna. Ledhåla med synovialvätska. Kapsel som består av ett fibröst yttre lager och ett synovialt membran. Synovialvätska som innehåller hyaluronsyra minskar friktionen mellan brosket. Förstärkande och skyddande ligament. Never och blodkärl i kapseln. image:synovialled.jpg ' 2014HT' ' Vilka är käkledsligamentens huvudsakliga funktioner?' Käkledsligamenten ser till att käkleden inte går ut led, och spänns bara i extrema fall, vanligtvis vid rörelser bakåt. Det finns fyra olika ligament i käkleden, och de fäster till något olika ställen för att säkra att käkleden bara rör sig i riktningar som är funktionellt önskvärda. Redogör hur tillväxten i käkled- och ansiktsskelett skiljer från tillväxten av ett rörben. Käkleden och ansiktsskelettet tillväxer utan sk epifysbroskplatta genom en process som heter intramembranös ossifikation. Rörben tillväxer genom att först bygga upp en broskmodell vilken sedan ersätts av benvävnad förutom på epifysplattorna där benet tillväxer. * Redogör för käkledens funktion inklusive i vilka delar av leden resp.funktion äger rum' (Beskriv käkledens rörelsemönster vid en maximal gapningsrörelse.)' Käkled har ansvar för UK-rörelse som innefattar protrusion, retrotrusion samt sidorörelse och gapning. Funktioner: tuggning, tala, svälja. Leddisken förhindrar friktion mellan caput mandibularis och fossa mandibularis. Caput mandibularis rör sig men fossa mandibularis är fast. Vid gapning sker först en rotation under ledkammaren/disken.Sker därefter en translation över ledkammaren/disken när man gapar riktigt stort. * Beskriv käkledens uppbyggnad makroskopiskt och mikroskopiskt. Käkleden är en synoivalled (blandning mellan vridled, sadelled och gångjärnsled), vilken makroskopiskt består av ett ledhuvud (caput mandibulare), en ledpanna (fossa mandibularis), en käkledsdisk samt en käkledskapsel vilken är förstärkt med käkledsligament. Kapseln är så slapp att caput mandibulare kan luxeras i riktning framåt utan att kapseln slits sönder. Mikroskopiskt består leden av ett fibröst bindvävslager, odifferenterierat mesenkymlager, övergångzon, brosk, kompakt ben och slutligen spongiöst ben. 2015HT Beskriv: a)käkledens rörelsemönster vid en maximal gapningsrörelse b) i vilken del av käkleden som respektive rörelse sker Beskriv de tre huvudtyper av leder som finns i kroppen och ange dessas principiella uppbyggnad. Fibrösa leder håller samman två ben mha bindväv, och kan hittas mellan skallbenen på kraniet. Gör att skallen kan expandera. Förbenas i äldre ålder. Broskleder består av brosk som håller samman skelettet under skelettets utveckling och finns på vissa ställen, t.ex. revbenen, pelvis och mellan ryggkotorna, även hos vuxna. Synoivallederna är de ”riktiga/äkta lederna”. Består av en ledpanna, ledhuvud, därimellan en menisk eller disk och avgränsas perifert av en ledkapsel. * En patient söker dig och berättar att vid maximal gapning (ca 50mm) så åker hans underkäke åt vänster sett i ett frontalplan (dvs. framifrån sett). Vid gapning samarbetar normalt höger och vänster sida jämt bilateralt. I detta fall måste något i käkledsfunktionen vara ur balans. 'Hur kan du förklara detta utgående från käkledsfunktionen och käkmuskelfunktionen?' Käkledsfunktion: kan bero på artros med avflackade ledytor som resulterar i snedglidning. Även själva disken kan ha hamnat fel av någon orsak och vara upphov till symptomet. Fraktur på collum, så att den läkt snett och är kortare. Käkmuskelfunktionen: '''käkmusklerna uppvisar obalans. Muskulära problem är ofta relaterade till överanvändning som t.ex tandgnissling och tandpressning. Symptomet skulle kunna bero på ensidig överbelastning av käkmusklerna, kanske efter en lagning som blivit för hög. Det kan leda till ojämn belastning av bettet och för hög muskelbelastning. Det skulle också kunna bero på en infektion i en muskel eller trauma. '''Anders Linde (AL) - Epitel/bindväv/benbiologi/muskler Notera att Anders ''''älskar' när man är väldigt detaljerad på hans frågor, därav den enorma textmassan på alla hans frågor. Det räcker med att missa lite för att få rejält poängavdrag. '''2014HT 2014HT-2 2015HT * Redogör i detalj för kollagen typ I:s kemiska struktur, uppbyggnad och syntes/bildande från molekylär nivå till fiber. Rita gärna. Alla smaskiga detaljer tack! (från syntes till mogen febril (detaljerat!)) (5p) 'Primärstruktur': aminosyrasekvens med var tredje glycin 'Sekundärstruktur: '''proteinkedjorna är formade som vänstervridna helix 'Tertiärstruktur: 'tre helix formar en högervriden trippelhelix. Detta är möjligt tack vare att var tredje aminosyra i kedjorna är glycin. '''Syntes:' proteinkedjorna bildas i ribosomerna, och det sker posttranslationella modifieringar (bla hydroxylering av prolin till hydroxyprolin). Proteinkedjorna har långa COOH- och NH2-terminala ändar. De formar helixstrukturer och börjar sedan tvinnas i COOH-änden till en trippelhelix. Procollagen-molekylen skickas nu ut ur cellen, där ändarna klipps av med hjälp av peptidas. Nu har vi fått kollagen typ I! Kollagen-molekylerna formar sedan fibriller genom staggering. Därefter bildas kovalenta tvärbindningar för att stabilisera. Nu har vi fått en kollagen typ I fiber med overlapping zones och hole zones. 2014HT-2 ' * Redogör för vilka typer av brosk som finns: namn, likheter-skillnader vad gäller deras morfologi och kemiska sammansättning, anatomisk lokalisation, funktioner, cellulära och kemiska beståndsdelar? Vart förekommer de i kroppen?' Cellmässigt består all typ av brosk av chondrocyter vilka ligger i laguner och ECM består av framförallt kollagen, men även komponenter så som proteoglukaner, GAGs och glykoproteiner finns närvarande. Viktigt är chondronectin som binder till GAGs. Hyalint brosk är den vanligaste brosksorten. Finns i t.ex. ledhuvudet och ledpannan i rörliga leder, sternum, näsan och i epifysplattor. Kollagen typ II. Elastiskt brosk liknar hyalint brosk till uppbyggnaden, men innehåller betydligt fler elastiska fibrer. Hittas i t.ex. ytterörat. Fibröst brosk är en vävnad som befinner sig i gränslandet mellan tät bindväv och hyalint brosk. Hittas i t.ex. discus intervertebralis – diskarna i ryggraden. Kollagen typ I. '2015HT' 'Ange tre olika anatomiska lokalisationer där man finner hyalint brosk. (3p)' ledytor näsa sternum 2014HT ' Vilka typer av fettväv finns det? Funktion och lokalisation? Cellulära likheter och skillnader.' * Det finns vit och brun fettväv. * Vit fettväv är en lagring för energi, stötdämpare, värmeisolering, utfyllnadsmaterial mellan vävnader, endokrin m.m. Vit fettväv är så kallat uniloculär, vilket betyder att en stor fettdroppe fyller ut så gott som hela adiopocyten. Utgör ca 15-20% procent av mannens kroppsvikt och ca 20-25% av kvinnans. * Brun fettväv är en lagring för fett som värmereserv. Hittas hos nyfödda barn, men försvinner vanligtvis senare. Mitokondrier gör vävnaden mörkare, och membranproteinet thermogenin ser till att det inte bildas någon ATP i respirationskedjan. Brun fettväv är multiloculär, alltså har flera fettdroppar. * Endokrint producerar vit fettväv t.ex. östrogen (kvinnligt könshormon) samt leptin, vilket signalerar till hypothalamus om huruvida kroppen svälter eller ej. 2014HT ' * Redogör för begreppet cell-matrix interaktion. Vad innebär det, vad är dess biologiska betydelse, vilka komponenter är inblandade, '''exakt' hur sker det?' * Extracellulära makromolekyler influerar och reglerar intracellulära processer med ett reproducerbart resultat. I princip all cellulär aktivitet under utvecklingen, remodellering och sårläkning påverkas av matrixkomponenter. Adhesiva glykoproteiner har en viktig roll i detta, men även andra extracellulära molekyler. * Detta skapar ett medel för att reglera cellaktivitet och cellagerande, detta genom att påverka cytoskelettet. Cytoskelettet bestämmer cellens form och organellernas plats och därmed till stora delar cellens funktion. * Makromolekylerna (t.ex. kollagen, fibronectin, laminin) har specifika sekvenser (RGD-sekvens, Arg-Gly-Asp) vilka binder till receptorer på cellytan, sk integriner, vilka består av alfa och beta-kedjor. Då integrinen är bunden påverkar detta cytoskelettet etc. Interaktionen är viktig för * '''Adhesion', alltså att det blir någon struktur i vävnaden. * Proliferation, cellerna behöver vara bundna för att kunna dela sig. * Cellspridning och migration, celler förflyttas under embyonalutvecklingen och under regeneration. 2014HT ' Mellan blodcirkulationens arteriella och venösa sidor finns den typ av kärl där näringsutbytet sker. Vad heter dessa? Vad utmärker deras struktur? Det finns en huvudtyp och ett par lite annorlunda typer – beteckning, lokalisation?' Kapillärer är mindre blodkärl som säkrar ett näringsutbyte mellan kärl och omliggande vävnad. De består av ett enda lager endotelceller. Kontinuerliga kapillärer – den vanligaste typen av kapillärer. Består av ett endotellager med enkelskiktat skivepitel. Fenestrerade kapillärer – tillåter utbyte av större molekyler och finns där detta är viktigt, t.ex. i njurarna. Sinusoider – är kapillärer med osammanhängande celler. Kan liknas vid en å som mynnar ut i en sjö där blodflödet stannar upp. Finns i lever, benmärg m.fl. 2014HT ' Vilka typer av gliaceller finns? Lokalisation, utseende, funktion?' Oligodendrocyter: finns i CNS och bildar myelinskidor runt nervcellernas axon. Astrocyter: stjärnformiga celler som bla är med i blod-hjärnbarriären. Mikroglia: små rörliga celler som är fagocyterande. Jämnt fördelade i grå och vit massa. Tillhör makrofag-familjen och härstammar från monocyter. Ependymalceller: kubiska celler. Finns i ventriklarna i hjärnan, ryggmärgskanalen. Övervakar och producerar cerebrospinalvätska (CSV). Schwanns celler: finns i PNS. Omsluter perifera axon med myelin à elektrisk isolering. ' 2014HT-2' Jämför strukturen hos en medelstor artär med en medelstor ven. Hur är kärlväggarna uppbyggda? Namn/beteckningar? Skillnader/likheter? || || 'Artärer' || 'Vener' || || Tunica interna || || Formar ofta klaffar || || Tunica media || Tjockaste lagret med glatt muskulatur || Kan innehålla muskulatur || || Tunica externa || Innehåller bindväv || Tjockaste lagret, innehåller mycket bindväv || || Lumen || Liten || Större || || Övrigt || Håller formen i mikroskoppreparat tack vare den stabila muskulaturen || Saknar membrana elastica. || '2015HT' 'Hur är blodkärlsväggar principiellt uppbyggda? Namn/beteckningar?' 'Jämför sedan strukturen hos olika typer av blodkärl i kroppen. Skillnader likheter? (5p)' 2014HT-2 Vad heter mineralet i ben och dentin? Kemisk formel – och kommentarer till denna? ' (* Skriv den kemiska formeln för det mineral som finns i ben. Vad heter mineralet? Har du några ytterligare kommentarer till den kemiska formeln?)' * Mineralet heter hydroxyapatit, * Detta är något Ca-deficient och innehåller andra joner så som karbonat, F, citrat. Kristallerna har en välavgränsad storlek och är lokaliserade längs med kollagenfibrerna. Begreppet biomineralisation betyder att mineralen bildas genom en välkontrollerad process, ej genom spontan bildning. 2014HT-2 Redogör för den organiska matrix i ben. Komponenter, ungefärliga kvantiteter av dessa, samt kemisk struktur? * De organiska molekylerna i ben tillverkas av osteoblaster och ger ett 3D-nätverk som mineralkristallerna kan ordna sig efter. * Matrix består av kollagen (ffa typ I men även lite typ V) och icke-kollagena komponenter (NPCs), där fosforylerade protein, andra sura glykoprotein, proteoglukaner och tillväxtfaktorer ingår. * Kollagen står för 85-90% av den organiska matrixen och binder i tvärbidningar. Kollagenet är viktigt för att benets mekaniska egenskaper. * NPC står för ca 10-15% av matrix men är viktiga pga sin kemiska karaktär, mineralkristallinduktion, celladhesion, kollagenfibrillgenes och som tillväxtfaktorer. * Proteoglykaner är proteinkärnor med GAG-kedjor bundna. Typerna i ben är relativt små och heter decorin samt biglycan. * Osteonectin (SPARC) är den kvantitativt viktigaste NPCn i ben. Är dock inte unik för ben, utan finns i flera växande vävnader. Funktionen är okänd, men man vet att det binder Ca2+ och är ett fosforylerat glykoprotein. * RGD-innehållande proteiner i benmatrix är bone sialoprotein (BSP) samt osteopontin. RGD är en peptidsekvens som binder till integriner. BSP har också okänd funktion, men misstänkt att det inducerar mineralbildningen. * Osteopontin är en förankringsplats för osteoklaster för igenkänning vad de skall bryta ner. * Gla är en ovanlig aminosyra som bildas av K-vitaminberoende posttranslationell modifikation av aminosyran Glu. Osteocalcin är ett protein som innehåller 3 Gla per molekyl. Det bildas av osteoblaster och produktionen stimuleras av vitamin D3. Hormonet är viktigt för energimetabolismen. Omsättningen av hormonet går att mäta i serum, och det kan vara kliniskt relevant då nivåerna ändras vid vissa metabola tillstånd. * Tillväxtfaktorer i ben är TGF-beta, IGF (insulinlike growth factor I och II) FGF (fibroblast growth factor), PDGF (platelet-derived growth factor) samt BMP (bone morphogenetic protein, vilka är viktiga i induceringen av ben och brosk) * Redogör för begreppet Haverskt system (osteon). Var finns sådana, vad består det av, hur ser det ut? Rita och berätta! Osteon/haverska system är en struktur i det laminella benet (sekundär benvävnad). Osteonet består av en central kanal (Haverska kanaler vilka innehåller nerver, artärer och vener), canaliculi (små kanaler som förbinder osteocyterna i lacunerna med kringliggande lacuner) samt lacuner innehållandes osteocyter. (Se bild på osteon nedan) 2014HT ' Redogör för kompakt bens mikroskopiska utseende. Rita!' Cortex är det yttersta lagret av ben och är kompakt. Det utgör 80% av benets totala massa och gör att benet fungerar mekaniskt och skyddande. Benets periostala yta utgörs av cortex. Det kompakta benet innehåller Haverska system, vilka består av en central kanal (Haverska kanaler), canaliculi samt lacuner med osteocyter. Perifert avgränsas benet av liningceller. Det bildas lameller i ben, som är rester av gamla Haverska system. image:kompaktben.jpg '2015HT' 'Redogör för hur ossifikationen av rörben sker? Varför använder kroppen denna mekanism? Vad är vitsen? (4p)' '2015HT' 'Vad är en synaps - lokalisation, funktion, utseende? (3p)' 2014HT Vilken typ av epitel finns i trachea? Namn och utseende? Gärna med en skiss. ' ('* Vilken typ av epitel finns i näsan? Namn och utseende?) Pseudostratifierat epitel. Epitelcellerna är cylindriska och varje cell står på basalmembran i olika nivåer. Epitelet ser ut som det är flerskiktat, men är egentligen inte det, därmed pseudo'''stratifierat. Cellerna ligger liksom på olika nivåer. Mellan cellerna finns bägarceller som sekrerar slem som bla. fuktar luftvägarna och får föroreningar ut. Cilier finns på toppen av epitelcellerna och för slemmet uppåt. image:tracehraepitel.png '''2014HT-2 Vilka typer av epitel finnes? Hur klassificerar man dem? Ge ett exempel vardera på var de olika typerna av epitel finns (anatomiskt). Epitel delas in i två huvudgrupper – liningepitel och körtelepitel. 'Liningepitel '''täcker ytor, antingen inne i kroppen eller mot omgivningen. Simple består av ett lager och stratifierat består av flera lager. * '''Simple (enkelskiktat) epitel delas vidare in i grupper efter cellformen * Squamous (skivepitel) är platt (täcker våta ytor så som munnen och vaginan) * Cuboidal (kubiskt) är ungefär lika högt som brett (täcker ovariet och vissa svettkörtlar) * Columnar (cylindriskt) är högre än vad det är brett (täcker gallblåsan och ögonvitan). Stratifierat epitel namnges efter cellformen på det yttersta lagret, vilket kan vara de tidigare tre nämnda eller transitional (övergångsepitel). Pseudostratified epitel ser ut att vara flerskiktat iom att olika celler har sin kärna olika högt upp, men alla celler har kontakt med basalmembranet basalt. ''Körtelepitel' är epitel som har specialicerat sig på att syntetisera, lagra och sekrera protein (t.ex. pancreas), lipider (t.ex. binjuren) eller kolhydrater (t.ex. salivkörtlar). * Exokrina körtlar sekrerar ut ur kroppen t.ex. svett * Endokrina körtlar sekrerar inuti kroppen, t.ex. pancreasenzym. * Körtlarna kan vara simple eller compound ogrenade eller förgrenade. '2015HT' 'Vilka typer av epitel finns i följande strukturer? (4p)' a) mot urinblåsans lumen b)mot tunntarmens lumen c) tunntarmens utsida d) buccans slemhinna e) mot esophagus lumen f) tungryggen g) andningsvägarna h) lilltåns undersida * Nedbrytning av kollagen i vävnader sker med enzymer, som hör till en speciell, större grupp av enzymer. Vad heter den? Redogör så detaljerat du kan för denna enzymfamilj och vad som karaktäriserar enzymerna. Matrixmetalloproteaser (MMP) är en familj av proteindegraderande enzym som är viktiga för den naturliga omsättningen i extracellulärmatrix men också i patogena sammanhang. MMP produceras av flera olika sorters celler och bryter ner samtliga extracellulära makromolekyler. De syntetiserar som inaktiva pro-enzym och regleras av TIMPs (Tissue Inhibitors of MetalloProteases). Det finns 4 olika TIMPs och aktiviteten är beroende av zinkjoner. Kollagenaser är enzym som degraderar kollagen eftersom normala proteaser inte kan göra det. Dessa (MMP-1, MMP-8 och MMP-13) degraderar kollagenmolekylerna genom att klippa 1/4 – ¾ från ändarna för att bryta trippelhelixen och fragmenten denaturerar då för att kunna brytas ner av andra proteaser. Likt ett rep som fransas upp när man klipper av dess ändar. Olika MMP kan påverka cellmigrering, differentiering, tillväxt, inflammatoriska processer, apoptos m.m. ' * Vilka typer av muskler finns? Ge exempel på var de finns. Likheter och skillnader vad gäller deras morfologi, funktion och regeneration?' Skelettmuskler är fästade till skelett och går att viljemässigt styra. De kan läka vid skador. Består av muskelfibrer som är långa cylindriska celler med många kärnor perifert. Cellerna är tvärstrimmiga och oförgrenade. Hjärtmuskler är hjärtat som utgör hjärtat och går ej att styra viljemässigt. Kan inte heller läka vid skador. Cellerna är tvärstrimmiga och förgrenade. Vidare är de enkärniga med en central kärna. Cellerna sitter fast med varandra genom så kallade intercalated discs. Glattamuskler finns i kärl, inälvor m.m. Går inte att viljemässigt styra men kan läka vid skador. Celler är ”icke-strimmiga”, spolformade och oförgrenade. Vidare är de mononukleära med en central kärna. ' * Vad menas med mesenkym (på engelska: mesenchyme)?' Mesenkymet är en primitiv vävnad som uppstår under ett tidigt embryonalstadium och härstammar från mesodermet och neural crest. Liknar lucker bindväv på flera sätt, men saknar kollagena fibrer. Mesenkymet ger sedan upphov till flera vävnader. Mesenkymala stamceller är viktiga för vävnadsregeneration/sårläkning även hos vuxna individer. ' * Redogör för osteoblastfamiljen (the ”osteoblastic lineage”). Ursprung, medlemmar, funktioner, reglerande faktorer?' ' (Redogör för vad som menas med ’the osteoblastic lineage’. Rita gärna!)' The osteoblastic lineage är sättet som osteoblaster bildas på (även osteocyter och lining cells). Detta är en differentiering av mesenkymala stamceller under inflytande av BMP. Den första differentieringen är till stamceller för osteoblaster och chondroblaster. Vidare differentiering till osteoprogenitor cells och sedan preosteoblaster sker vid rätt stimulus av tillväxtfaktorer. Vid vidare stimulering utvecklas preosteoblasterna till mogna osteoblaster och är nu postmitotiska och högdifferentierade, benproducerande celler. Dessa kan senare bli liningceller och osteocyter. Osteocyter är osteoblaster som ”fastnar” i benet under mineraliseringen. De är lågt metabola och tros ha en roll i Ca-jämvikten i kroppen. Fungerar även som mekanoreceptorer i benet. Lining cells klär alla benytor och reglerar därigenom vad som får komma in samt ut ur benet. * Vad menas med BMP? Var finns BMP, funktioner i olika sammanhang, biokemi? BMP Bone Morphogenetic Proteins. Tillväxtfaktor i ben. Produceras av benceller och inflammatoriska celler. ' Osteoklaster: beskriv osteoklastens morfologi. Rita gärna! Hur fäster osteoklasten till benytan? Med vilka mekanismer resorberar osteoklasten ben? Detaljer!?!' image:osteoklast.png * Osteoklaster kommer från cirkulerande prekursorceller (monocyter) och de är släkt med makrofager. Osteoklasterna tillhör monocyt/makrofag-familjen och kommer från mononukleära celler i benmärgen. De är släktningar till hematopoetiska stamceller och bildas vid en fusion av mobila precursorceller från cirkulationen. * Osteoklasterna är stora multinukleära celler (4-20 cellkärnor) med många mitokondrier och lysosomer. Har zealing zones som förankrar dem i benet samt en ruffled border som är ett veckat membran som ökar osteoklastens effektiva yta gentemot benet. * För att resorbera ben binder osteoklaster till osteopontin (som är ett RDG-innehållande protein i matrix) mha integriner. * Protoner produceras av karboanhydras i cellen vilket sker genom att CO2 tas upp och reagerar med vatten vilket ger kolsyra (H2CO3). * Kolsyran dissocierar sedan till H+ och HCO3- direkt. * HCO3- byts ut mot Cl- extracellulärt och H+ binder till Cl- vilket ger en mycket sur miljö i det veckade membranet vilket löser upp benets mineralfas. * Den organiska fasen löses upp av lysomala enzymer, alltså MMPs. ' * Vad är '''osteocalcin'? Beskriv! Kemiskt? Osteocalcin innehåller en relativt unik ’byggsten’ – vad består den i och vad heter den? Hur bildas denna komponent?' '(Vad tror man att osteocalcin har för funktion? Finns osteocalcin i någon annan vävnad?)' * Osteocalcin är en icka-kollagen komponent i ben. Ett protein som innehåller 3 Gla per molekyl. * Det bildas av osteoblaster och produktionen stimuleras av vitamin D3. * Hormonet är viktigt för energimetabolismen – slås det ut blir man fet och får diabetes. * Omsättningen av hormonet går att mäta i serum, och det kan vara kliniskt relevant då nivåerna ändras vid vissa metabola tillstånd. * Den ovanliga aminosyran heter Gla och bildas av K-vitaminberoende posttranslationell modifikation av aminosyran Glu. ' * Vad menas med sekvenshomologi hos proteiner?' Sekvenshomologi beskriv hur lika proteiner är varandra. Ett exempel är kollagenets olika alfa-kedjor, vilka liknar varandra till 93% '* Definiera benremodellering. Vad är dess ändamål?' Benremodellering är då ben tas bort lokalt och ersätts med nytt ben. Detta är ett sätt att förnya benvävnad och anpassa vävnaden till nya fysiska behov. Remodelleringen sker kontinuerligt och karakteriseras av en koppling mellan osteoblaster och osteoklaster. Processen regleras av ett stort antal faktorer, såväl lokala som systemiska. '* Vad är osteopeni?' Osteopeni är ett tillstånd av större bennedbrytning än bildning. Leder till osteoporosis. ' * Vad är proteoglykaner? Redogör för den kemiska uppbyggnaden av en proteoglykan och dess olika beståndsdelar. Berätta också om några olika proteoglykantyper. Rita gärna.' Proteoglykaner är stora makromolekyler i grundsubstansen. Är viktig för de fysikaliska egenskaperna hos brosk och andra bindvävstyper. Kan även hittas i basalmembran och i cellmembran som receptorer. En PG består av en central proteinkärna, från vilken det sticker ut kolhydratsidogrupper (GAGS) som borststrån. Exempel på PGs är aggrecan som är den dominerande PGn i brosk. Andra är biglycan, decorin m.fl. image:pg.png Aggrecan är den dominerande PGn i brosk, men finns även i andra vävnader så som t.ex. senor och aorta Proteinstommen ger PGn dess specifika egenskaper och gör att de kan skiljas åt. Sidokedjorna av GAGs är kraftigt negativa och drar till sig vatten. Detta är viktigt för fuktande av vävnader och påverkar transport av metaboliter m.m. '''Anders Linde (AL) - Histologiska metoder' ' 2014HT' ' Vad menas med fryssnittning? I vilka sammanhang används detta? Hur går man tillväga? Fördelar-nackdelar? Man använder i sammanhanget speciell apparatur som heter…?' ' (* Redogör för begreppet fryssnittning. Hur går det till, utrustning, användningsområden, fördelar, nackdelar?)' Fryssnittning görs för att undvika att denaturera komponenter i vävnaden, t.ex. i samband med olika histokemiska tekniker då man vill bevara proteinerna. Vävnadsbiten fryses ner snabbt i flytande iso-pentan, och frysningen av vävnadens vatten går så snabbt att cellerna inte hinner sprängas sönder. Snittningen görs sedan i en kryostat utan att först packa in i plast eller paraffin, och håller alltså ihop av sig självt i fruset skick. Det läggs därefter på preparatglas. Fördelar – bevarar celler för t.ex. histokemiska tekniker. Nackdelar – kräver ett avancerat maskineri 2014HT-2 Redogör för begreppet in situ-hybridisering. Vad påvisas – hur går man tillväga? In situ-hybridisering påvisar mRNA för en viss gen på ett vävnadssnitt eller whole mount. Man använder sig av nukleotid-prober som specifikt hybridiserar (binder till) ett specifikt protein i en vävnad. Mha in situ-hybridisering letar man vanligtvis efter signalfaktorer eller matrixkomponenter. ' * Redogör för begreppet immunhistokemi. Vad används denna teknik till och hur går det till?' Inom immunohistokemi använder man sig av antikroppar mot den substans (vanligtvis ett protein) som man vill undersöka i en vävnad. Antikropparna binder till strukturen och genom att se var dessa har fastnat kan man se var i vävnaden som proteinet finns och i vilket utsträckning. Man behandlar snittet med primärantikroppen, alltså antikroppen mot det ämne man vill påvisa. Därefter använder man en sekundärantikropp för att påvisa var primärantikroppen har fastnat. Om primärantikroppen t.ex. är en kanin IgG kan sekundärantikroppen vara en anti-kanin-IgG som reagerar med kanin-IgG oavsett typ. Detta ger en förstärkningseffekt eftersom flera sekundärantikroppar binder till varje primärantikropp. Sekundärantikroppen är dessutom vanligtvis märkt, t.ex. immunfluoroscens (lyser vid exponering för ultraviolett ljus). En nackdel är att man inte kan se andra strukturer så som t.ex. cellkärnor samt att fluorscensen gradvis försvinner. En annan metod att påvisa sekundärantikropparna är att koppla på ett enzym (vanligtvis peroxidas - därav namnet, peroxidasteknik) till sekundärantikroppen vilket ger upphov till ett färgnedslag. Detta fungerar även på paraffininbäddade preparat, vilket gör att man kan sitta i rumstemperatur, slipper UV-mikroskop, kan motfärga och resultatet är permanent. '2015HT' 'Vad menas med enzymhistokemi? Princip, tillvägagångssätt, exempel på användningsområde? (4P)' Lena Larsson (LL) - Humangenetik 2014HT Vilka typer av strukturella kromosomavvikelser finns det? Förklara vad de innebär. # Translokation:' en del av kromosomen byter plats med en annan del. # Inversion:'en del av kromosomen lossnar, roterar 180 grader och återinsätts på samma plats. # Deletion:' '''en del av kromosomen saknas. Ex cri-du-chat (Kattens skrik) – deletion på kromosom 5. # '''Duplication':' '''en del av en kromosom förekommer mer än en gång på samma kromosom eller genom. '''2014HT' Vilka är de olika delarna på en kromosom? Telomer (änden på kromosomen), centromer (mittendelen), och två kromatider. '2015HT' 'Redogör för hur DNA packas till en kromosom. (3p)' 2014HT Vilka ärftlighetsmönster finns för en Mendelsk monogen? Ge exempel på anlag som ärvs enligt dessa. Autosomalt – anlaget är lokaliserat till kromosom 1-22, alltså inte på könskromosomen! --> Dominant - osteogenesis imperfecta. Recessivt – Sickel-cellsanemi – röda blodkroppar får en onormal form som gör att de lättare bryts ned à leder till anemi Könsbundet – anlaget är lokaliserat på könskromosomen (X) --> Dominant – drabbar båda könen. Muskeldystrofi (förstöring av muskelofibrer) - dystrophia myotonica. Recessivt – drabbar nästan bara män. Museldystrofi – Duchenne. 2015HT Ge exempel på icke mendelsk nedärvning. (2p) Nedärvning som inte är knuten till kromosomerna. 'Mitokondriell nedärvning ' Mitokondrier har eget DNA. Mitokondrier ärvs endast från mamman, påverkar cell metabolismen, exempelvis lebers sjukdom, melas syndrome 'Polygen nedärvning' Flera gener som orsakar sjukdom tillsammans, tex diabetes, hjärt/kärl sjukdomar, parodontit, multifaktoriell, flera gener som dessutom interagerar med miljön. 'Genomisk prägling' En speciell form av genpåverkan, vanligen inaktiverande, är genomisk prägling (engelska DNA imprinting, genomic imprinting), som sker vid utvecklingen av könscellerna hos däggdjur inklusive människa. Prägling påverkar till skillnad från andra former av epigenetiska förändringar nästa generation. Genom metylering inaktiveras vissa gener vid bildningen av spermier och andra gener vid bildningen av förstadier till äggceller. Detta medför att vissa aktiva gener hos individen alltid härstammar enbart från fadern, andra alltid enbart från modern. Angelmans syndrom kan orsakas av en så kallad imprintingdefekt (ID), då den genomiska präglingen av kromosom 15 från mamman är defekt. 2014HT Förklara termen epigenetik. Kemiska förändringar av DNA och histoner som leder till en strukturell förändring av kromatinet och därmed aktivering eller inaktivering av en gen. Faktorer från miljön (ålder, rökning, diet) som ändrar fenotypen. 2014HT-2 Redogör för hur DNA-replikation sker i cellen. DNA nystas upp av ett helikas. Därefter binder DNA-polymeras komplementära baser till strängarna. Ett topoisomeras hindrar DNA:t som ska replikeras från att vika sig. Det bildas en leading och lagging strand. På lagging strand syntetiserar små fragment av DNA, sk Okazaki-fragment. Dessa måste sedan limmas ihop mha ett DNA-ligas. image:dnareplikation.png 2014HT-2 Förklara begreppen fenotyp respektive genotyp. Genotyp är det genetiska arvet man har, ex aa. Den genetiska uppsättningen som en individ besitter. Fenotyp är det observerade resultatet av hur genotypen och miljön (epigenetik) format individen, alltså generna som uttrycks, ex aa blåa ögon. 2014HT-2 Vilken typ av mendelsk nedärvning visas i detta pedigree? image:pedigree.png Könsbundet dominant. Pappan (X’Y) ger sin sjuka X-kromosom till samtliga döttrar (X’X) som då blir sjuka. Pojkarna drabbas inte, eftersom de får en Y-kromosom från pappan och mamman inte är anlagsbärare eller sjuk. image:pedigree.jpg '2015HT (2p)' Autosomalt recessiv. Kan inte vara könsbundet dominant, då hade alla pojkar drabbats. (Inte heller recessivt, så hade inga pojkar drabbats.) Hade det varit autosomalt dominant så hade all avkomma drabbats. Nu drabbas bara de som slumpmässigt får två "sjuka" alleler, en från varje förälder. '2015HT' 'Förklara vad en vektor är och när man kan använda en sådan. (3p)' I molekylärbiologiska sammanhang är en vektor något som överför DNA från en givare till en mottagare. Det är DNA-molekyler som kan flyttas från en cell till en annan. Plasmider kan användas, de är små cirkelformade DNA-molekyler som återfinns i bakterier. Även arvsmassa från virus kan användas. Det används för massframställning av identiska DNA-molekyler. Applikationen är grundforskning, produktion av läkemedel och vaccin. Det används bland annat för att få bakterier och jäst att producera humant insulin. Bakterier kan också användas för att producera tillväxthormon. ''' '2015HT' 'Vad är kloning och när kan man använda detta? (2p)' '''Kloning innebär en exakt genetisk kopia, antingen av en specifik gen eller hel organism. (Exempel på hel organism är fåret Dolly och enäggstvillingar). Kloning av en hel organism skulle kunna användas för djuravel eller för att klona djur från djurarter som håller på att dö ut. Av en specifik gen (eller flera) så kan den användas exempelvis till att producera stora mängder humant insulin. Amplifiering av en DNA-sekvens kan användas till att spåra smittämnen i blod, fastställa släktskap och identifiera personer till exempel vid kriminalteknisk undersökning också från ett mycket litet prov (kroppsvätska, blod). 2014HT-2 Redogör för principen för PCR. ' (* Redogör för hur teknikerna FISH (Flouresent In Situ Hybridisering) och PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) fungerar. Redovisa för skillnader och likheter och i vilka sammanhang respektive teknik kan användas.)' ' (Redovisa kortfattat om FISH-tekniken. Vad studeras och hur fungerar tekniken?)' * 'FISH' är en metod där prober (korta, enkelsträngade DNA-sekvenser) märkta med en fluorokrom binder till en specifik plats på en kromosom. Där proben fastnar vet man att genen finns. Man mäter därefter ljusstyrkan då man belyser med UV-ljus för att räkna ut hur många gånger genen förekommer i provet. Används b.la för att undersöka specifika genetiska förändringar. Kan bland annat användas till att upptäcka numeriska kromosomavvikelser (fosterdiagnostik) och vid diagnos av leukemier där kromosomer har kombinerats på ett felaktigt sätt. FISH kan användas på gener med många translokationer som involverar flera platser och större områden av en kromosom än vad PCR klarar av. FISH-tekniker medger bedömning av ca 10 -12 kromosomer i taget. FISH tar längre tid, men är mindre känslig för kontaminering. * 'PCR' är en kopieringsteknik för specifika delar av genomet. Det står för polymeras chain reaction och syftar till att snabbt och billigt mångfaldiga antalet gener. * Man behöver DNA att kopiera från, dNTP (byggstenar), Enzym (Taq-polymeras vilket är en typ av värmestabilt DNA-polymeras), Primers (så man vet var man skall börja) samt salter vilka ser till att det är rätt miljö i lösningen. * Vid PCR hettas DNAt först till ca 95°C så DNAt denatureras. Det kyls därefter ner till ca 50 grader för att primern skall kunna binda (annealing). Därefter värms lösningen upp till 72 grader (extension) vilket är den optimala temperaturen för Taq-polymeraset. Det tillsätts primas för att kopiera på båda strängarna i 5’-3’-riktning och då polymeraset är klart hettas lösningen upp till 95°C igen och allting görs om. För varje omgång fördubblas mängden. PCR är billig, snabb men är kontaminationskänslig. PCR används i molekylärgenetiska analyser. PCR-kan användas för att upptäcka specifika gener och specifika gendefekter. Redogör för nedanstående genetiska termer: mendelsk nedärvning, karyotyp, fenotyp * Mendelsk nedärvning beror endast på en gen och är autosomalt dominanta/recessiva samt könsbundet dominanta/recesisva nedärvningar. * Karyotyp är en uppradning av kromosomerna efter storlek med p-armen upp. Först de 22 autosomerna och därefter könskromosomerna (både X och Y). Tjejer har XX och killar har XY. * Fenotyp är det observerade resultatet av hur genotypen och miljön (epigenetik) format individen, alltså generna som uttrycks, ex aa blåa ögon. * Vad är de tekniska skillnaderna mellan Sanger sekvenseringsteknik och fragmentanalys? Ge exempel på vad man kan studera med de olika teknikerna? (3p) DNA-sekvensering är den process som används för att med biokemiska metoder bestämma ordningen av kvävebaserna (nukleotiderna) i en DNA-molekyl. DNA-sekvensering sker idag främst genom den så kallade Sanger-metoden. Metoden kräver att ett mycket stort antal kopior av det DNA-fragment man önskar sekvensera finns tillgängligt. DNA separeras och primer och DNA-polymeras tillsätts. En annan metod för sekvensering av kortare DNA-segment kallas för pyrosekvensering och baseras på reaktioner där inbindandet av nukleotider till en komplementär DNA-sträng ger upphov till en ljusreaktion. Ljuset mäts av en fotometer och representeras i en kurva som kan följas direkt på en datorskärm. Ljusreaktionens intensitet är proportionerlig mot antalet inbundna nukleotider och eftersom endast ”rätt” nukleotid kan binda in vid ett givet tillfälle kan man utläsa ordningsföljden. ' * Mikrosatelliter är ett begrepp som förekommer i vårt humana genom. Redovisa: Vad är en mikrosattelit och ge exempel? I vilka sammanhang kan man ha nytta av att studera mikrosatelliter? Redovisa vilka molekylära tekniker som används för att studera dessa. Redovisa minst tre laborativa moment och ge en överblick över teknikerna.' Mikrosatteliter, eller short tanden repeats (STR), är en repetition med 2-4 baser på en plats i kromatinet. Ett exempel är CA-CA-…-CA-CA (CA repeat) samt GATA-…-GATA (GATA repeat). Repetitionerna är specifika för individer – polymorphic – och är något man ärver. De kan användas inom rättsväsendet för att göra ett fingeravtryck på gennivå (DNA fingerprinting). Används också inom populationsstudier och faderskapstest. Vid identifiering av individer från DNA-prov används ofta sk mikrosatellitmarkörer. Beskriv vad en mikrosatellit är och beskriv därefter hur man med PCR kan studera dessa mellan två DNA-prov. Beskriv hur en PCR fungerar med de tre kritiska stegen och hur man sedan studerar resultatet från en mikrosatellitanalys. * Mikrosatteliter, eller short tanden repeats (STR), är en repetition med 2-4 baser på en plats i kromatinet. Ett exempel är CA-CA-…-CA-CA (CA repeat) samt GATA-…-GATA (GATA repeat). * Repetitionerna är specifika för individer – polymorphic – och är något man ärver. * Genom att göra två stycken PCR och redovisa resultatet genom elektrofores kan man jämföra resultatet mellan proven. * Vid PCR hettas DNAt först till ca 95°C så DNAt denatureras. Det kyls därefter ner till ca 50 grader för att primern skall kunna binda. Därefter värms lösningen upp till 72 grader vilket är den optimala temperaturen för Taq-polymeraset. Det tillsätts primas för att kopiera på båda strängarna i ’5-’3-riktning och då polymeraset är klart hettas lösningen upp till 95°C igen och allting görs om. * Resultatet studeras på en agarosgelplatta. Rita ett pedigree med en mamma och pappa med två flickor och en pojke och ett foster. Mamman och pappan är anlagsbärare (friska) till en recessivsjukdom, pojken har sjukdomen (sjuk) och en av flickorna är anlagsbärare, den andra flickan är utan anlagen. Vad är risken för fostret att drabbas av sjukdom? Autosomalt reccesiv. Drabbar båda könen. Klyvningstal 1:4. Man måste få båda felaktiga allelerna. Risken för fostret 25%. image:ritapedigree.png * Varför är mitokondriella sjukdomar undantagna ”Mendelsk nedärvning”? För att vi bara får våra mitokondrier från äggcellen. Detta för att mitokondriella sjukdomar istället är direkt nedärva från modern. ' Redogör kortfattat för följande genetikbegrepp: autosomal nedärvning, nonsense mutation.' * Autosomal nedärvning är en nedärvning av en gen lokaliserad till kromosom 1-22 (ej könskromosomerna). * Nonsense mutationer är mutationer som leder till att baspar byts ut mot en stoppkodon, vilket leder till att det inte blir något fullständigt transkript. Anders Linde (AL) - Den vetenskapliga litteraturen 2014HT Definiera vad som menas med ett eponym. Ge ett exempel. Eponym betyder ”namngivare”. Att en process, en sjukdom eller komponent får namn efter dess upptäckare. Ett exempel är Retzius inkrementlinjer och Turners syndrom. ' 2014HT-2' Vad menas med begreppet Impact Factor? Vad mäter den och hur? Vad mäter den inte? ' (* Redogör för begreppet Impact Factor. Vad mäter den och hur?)' * Impact factor är ett kvalitetsbegrepp för tidskrifter och beräknar artiklarnas genomslagskraft. Ett genomsnittsmått på hur ofta det refereras till artiklar i en viss vetenskaplig tidsskrift två år efter dem publicerats. * Är det relevant att utvärdera en forskare genom att använda IF för tidskriften som forskaren publicerar i? IF refererar endast till tidskriften som sådan och inte till enskilda artiklar. * 2-årsperioden är inte relevant för alla typer av forskning. Viss forskning tar längre tid att utföra. Det bedrivs t.ex. mycket mer forskning inom mikrobiologi än inom odontologi, och biologifoskningen kan användas inom fler områden. Det betyder inte att odontologistudierna inte kan vara bättre, men de kommer inte att citeras lika mycket eftersom resultaten förmodligen bara är intressanta för tandläkare. * Viss forskning tar dessutom mer än 2 år att utföra. Om man exempelvis ska sätta upp en studie som delvis baserar sig på tidigare forskningsresultat måste man först formulera hypoteser, frågeställningar, syften, samla försökspersoner etc. Det här kan ta mer än 2 år. Då kommer inte refereringen att påverka Impact Factor. 2014HT-2 I ett vetenskapligt manuskript beskriver man hur man utfört sin studie. Vad kallas vanligen denna sektion i manuset (exakt beteckning!) och hur detaljerat skall den vara skriven? ' (* Vad brukar den del av ett vetenskapligt dokument kallas som beskriver vad man '''gjort' i en studie, hur och med vad? Hur detaljerat skall denna sektion i arbetet skrivas? Vilken verbtempus skall man använda?)' ' (Vad kallas (på engelska) den del i en vetenskaplig artikel där man beskriver vad som gjordes i studien? Exakt beteckning önskas! Hur noggrant skall den delen skrivas?)' Materials and methods – skall endast beskriva vad som gjorts så någon annan kan upprepa studien. All relevant information skall ges, men inte för detaljerat, för då är det bättre med litteraturreferenser. Underrubriken och tabeller kan vara användbara och etiska prövningstillstånd skall redovisas. Tempusformen är imperfekt '''2014HT' ' Vad är en vetenskaplig referee? När och till vad används en sådan? Vem väljer ut referees?' Då en vetenskaplig artikel är färdigskriven och skall publiceras sänds den först till 2-4 referees, vilka är experter på området. De är anonyma för författarna, oavlönade om måste vara hemliga. Referees gör ett viktigt jobb för det vetenskapliga samhället och det är en ära att bli tillfrågad. Referees väljs ut av chefredaktören. ' * Vad menas med begreppet peer review? Redogör för begreppet ’peer review’. Vad innebär det, varför sker det, när och på vems uppdrag?' Då en vetenskaplig artikel är färdigskriven och skall publiceras sänds den först till 2-4 referees, vilka är experter på området. Det sker för att försäkra att studien är trovärdig och originell. Tidsskriften som funderar på att publicera studien tillfrågar experterna, som inte får betalt för sin insats och som också är anonyma. Det är en ära att bli tillfrågad. ' Varför publicerar man vetenskap?' Originalartiklar publiceras för att sprida ny, vetenskaplig information och kunskap till det vetenskapliga samhället. Reviewartiklar och läroböcker publiceras för att sammanställa vetenskap och diskutera hypoteser. Allt skall vara baserat på originalartiklar. * Varför tycker inte Anders att Wikipedia är en bra källa till vetenskaplig information? Ingen vetenskaplig information, man behöver inte vara expert för att skriva artiklar och artiklarna går inte igenom något peer review-system. Artiklarna innehåller mycket felaktigheter och det förkommer klotter. ' Vad heter den sektion i en vetenskaplig artikel där man tackar olika personer som på något sätt hjälpt till för att studien skulle kunna genomföras?' ' ('* Du och dina kollegor har skrivit en vetenskaplig originalartikel. Det finns ett par personer vars hjälp har varit väldigt värdefull, men deras insats är ändå inte av den omfattningen att de skall vara medförfattare. Hur och var tackar du/ni dessa personer?) Acknowledgments – efter conclusion och discussion. Tack till t.ex. folk som har hjälpt till med studien, med språket för artikeln, för gåvor så som t.ex. antikroppar, finansiell hjälp och t.ex. värdefull input från andra forskare. Vad menas med en vetenskaplig artikels ”abstract”? Var hittar du det? (Vad brukar den del av ett vetenskapligt manuskript kallas som står först i den tryckta artikeln som en sammanfattning? Hur omfattande skall denna sektion i arbetet vara?) Abstract är en sammanfattning av studien på engelska. Max 200 ord som ska väcka intresse och ”sälja” in studien hos läsaren. Man finner ”abstract” innan introduktionen. ' Hur skulle '''du' vilja beskriva vad som är en bra vetenskaplig publikation?' En bra publikation är * '''Internationell', vilket menas att den är skriven på engelska och att den är lättillgänglig och välspridd. * Har ett peer review-system, vilket menas att redaktionen anlitar refeeres/reviewers som är väl insatta i ämnet som granskar materialet innan det publiceras. * Vidare ska publikationen vara rättfram (det är inte skönlitteratur) och vara skriven på bra engelska. '2015HT' Flera personer kan ha bidragit till genomförandet av en vetenskaplig studs. Vem ska "ha rätt" att vara medförfattare på den vetenskapliga publikationen? Ge exempel på personer som inte skall vara det? Hur hanterar man då dess? (3p) Amel (AGL) - Embryologi - Får ut frågorna i förväg FRÅGORNA SOM KOMMER PÅ TENTAN DELAS UT I FÖRVÄG AV AMEL 2014HT 2014HT-2 2015HT A. Which molecular signals are absolutely necessary for neural plate induction? Noggin, chordin and follistatin B. Which embryonic structures secrete those signals? (3p) Notochord, prechordal plate and endoderm. 2014HT 2014HT-2 2015HT Describe secondary palate development (rather briefly!). (1p) Palatal shelves (PS) grow down laterally to the tongue. They then turn upward and fuse together, creating a regressing medial epithelial seam, which then disappears through apoptosis. The secondary palate is created. '2015HT' 'The sclerotomal cell:' are derived from somites and are chondrocyte precursors are of somatic mesoderm origin '2015HT' 'The neural plate is induced by signals from:' the notochord the prechordal plate 2014HT-2 Which of the following structures are tooth signaling centers: The enamel knots. '2015HT' 'Meckels's cartilage gives rise to:' the malleus the incus '2015HT' 'The derivates of the fronto-nasal process include:' the forehead the templates the philtrum of the upper lip the nose the primary plate Give examples of embryonic signaling centers. The notochord and prechordal plate, enamel knots. A. What is the function of a secretory ameloblast? (3p) To produce primary enamel. B. What are the most prominent cytological characteristics of a secretory ameloblast? The Tomes Process and well developed organells such as ER and golgi apparatuse to produce and transport proteins. Claes-Göran Reibring (CGR) - Tandutveckling 2014HT Ge några exempel på varför en kliniskt verksam tandläkare bör ha ingående kunskaper om den tidiga tandutvecklingen. Vid olika sjukdomstillstånd är det viktigt att ha kunskap om hur tanden bildas. Ex aplasi (dental lamina är frånvarande), amelogenesis imperfecta (mutation på Amelx-gen), dentinogenesis imperfecta, tumörer, cystor etc. 2014HT Ett tandanlag (tooth germ) består av ”enamel organ”, ”dental papilla” och ”dental sac”. Vilket ursprung (embryonic origin) har dessa strukturer och vad kommer de att bilda? || || Ursprung || Bildar || || 'Enamel organ' || Oralt ektoderm || Emalj, REE || || 'Dental papilla' || Ektomesenkymalt || Dentin och pulpa || || 'Dental sac' || Ektomesenkymalt || Periodontala vävnader – PDL, alveolärt ben, rotcement || 2014HT 2014HT-2 Rita ett tandanlag i sent klockstadium (late bell stage) image:latebellstage.png (Värt att kika på samtliga olika stadier som ritas upp under mikroskopin!) '2015HT' 'Rita ett tandanlag i mösstadium (cap stage) och märk ut/namnge de viktigaste strukturerna' 'Redogör för vilket ursprung (embryonic orogin) de olika strukturerna har.' 'Redogör för vilka specifika vävnader/celler som de ovannämnda strukturerna kommer att utvecklas till så småningom sent i tandutvecklingen. (5p)' image:stage3.gif image:cap_stage1333741327823.png 2014HT-2 Ge exempel på ”reciprocal epithelial-mesenchymal interactions” i late bell stage. När preameloblaster inducerar preodontoblaster att bli polariserande och sekrera predentin. Detta blir i sin tur en signal åt ameloblasterna att bli sekretoriska och sekrera emalj. 2014HT-2 Ge exempel på signalerings-center under tandutvecklingen. Vad har ett signalerings-center för funktion? * Primary enamel knot som styr tandutvecklingen under cap stage * Secondary enamel knots som styr kusptopparnas utvcekling i early bell stage. 2014HT-2 Vad menas med ”accessional” och ”successional lamina” under tidig tandutveckling? Successional lamina kommer växa lingualt om mjölktänderna och senare ge upphov till permanenta tänder. Accessional lamina är den del av dental lamina som vuxit distalt åt och kommer ge upphov till molarer. Anders Linde (AL) - Odontogenes 2014HT Vilka makromolekyler finns i dentinets organiska matrix? Ungefärliga kvantiteter? Ffa kollagen typ I (85-90%), även typ V). Bland ickekollagenmolekylerna (10-15%) finns * Dentinspecifika protein (dentinfosforprotein DPP samt dentin sialoprotein DSP, vilka är från samma kromosom och går under namnet DSPP) * Proteoglykaner (decorin och biglycan) * Gla-protein (osteocalcin) * Samt tillväxt- och singnaleringsfaktorer så som IGF-2, BMP-2, SHH och TGF-beta. 2014HT ' Vad heter de (två) proteaser som är inblandade i emaljens mognad under amelogenesen. Förkorningar + fullständiga namn!' Enamelysin - MMP-20 Kallikrein - KLK-4 2014HT-2 Redogör för hur tandens rot och dess olika delar bildas. Rita gärna! (4p) Roten består av dentin och rotcement och bildas då kronan är färdigutvecklad. Det tillverkas av en nedväxt av IEE och OEE (inre och yttre emaljepitel) vilket kallas för HERS (Hertwigs epithelial root sheath). Rotdentin tillverkas av odontoblaster som ligger pulpalt om HERS och de differentieras från signaler av celler i IEE. Genom fortsatt utformning förlorar epitelcellerna i HERS sitt fäste vilket stimulerar odifferentierade mesenkymala celler (från dentalfollikeln) till att differentieras till cementoblaster som bildar cement. Malassez epiteliala rester är fragment av HERS som formar ett närverk runt roten (finns i periodontalligamenten). image:tandrot.jpg * Redogör för ”the ameloblastic lineage”. Namn, utseenden, egenskaper, funktioner? Tillskillnad från odontoblaster som bildas från ektomesemkymala celler bildas ameloblaster från ektoderm i IEE. I förstadiet är de platta med central kärna. (För bilder av de olika stadierna, se Anders föreläsning) Inductive stage - differentieras till preameloblaster och elongeras under inflytande av predentin. Initial secretory stage – preameloblasterna elongeras ytterligare och blir postmitotiska, polariserade sekretoriska ameloblaster. Innehåller inga Tomes utskott än. Secretory stage – Ameloblasten får Thomes utskott och sekrerar sin organiska matrix (emaljprotein och enzymer). Ameloblasten har nu sin cytoplasma full av organeller. Maturation stage – Ameloblasterna minskar i höjd, Thomes utskott försvinner, vatten och organiskt material tas bort och ersätts av HAP. Ameloblasterna blir nu antingen smoothend border eller ruffled border och ca 50% av dem dör i apoptos. Protective stage – emaljmognaden är färdig och ameloblasterna blir kubiska. De finns kvar till eruptionen där den övre emaljen binder till det orala epitelet. ' '''Beskriv' den kemiska sammansättningen hos dentinets organiska matrix och jämför den med den organiska matrixen i benvävnad. 'Detaljer, kvantitet etc.! (4p)' '('* Beskriv den kemiska sammansättningen hos dentinets organiska matrix och jämför den med organiska matrix i benvävnad.)' '''Se svar ovan.' Ben innehåller i princip samma organiska matrix, men saknar t.ex. dentinspecifika protein och innehåller mer BPP och BSP. * Redogör för vad du vet om decorin – definition, biokemisk sammansättning, funktionellt! Decorin är en proteoglykan. Proteoglykaner är proteinkärnor med GAG-kedjor bundna. Decorin är 1-chondroitinsulfatkedja som binder till kollagen. Finns i ben och dentins organiska matrix. Är starkt polyanjonisk (negativt laddad) och kan inducera bildning av HAP. '2015HT' 'Vilken är den kvantitativt viktigaste matrixkomponenten i dentin? (1p)' Kollagen typI ? ' * Redogör för mineralfasen i dentin. Namn, formel, kemisk sammansättning? Jämför också med den i ben.' ' (Hur skiljer sig mineralfasen i dentin från den i ben?)' Oorganiskt material i dentin är ffa kaciumhydroxyapatit, , men även andra mineral så som fluor samt magnesium (ersätter kalcium). Mineralformation induceras genom heterogen nucleartion – organiska molekyler byggs på med oorganiska kristaller. Kristallerna växer i storlek och får den rätta formen. Matrixkomponenter kan binda till olika kristallplan och kan påverka kristall- , -bildning, typ, storlek och form. Mineralfasen i ben är också kaciumhydroxyapatit, . Såväl mineralfasen som den organiska matrixfasen är mycket lik. Mineralfasen i dentin har dock inga osteocyter. Till vikt består dentin till ca 70 % oorganiskt material och ben till ca 65 %. * Vad heter de epiteliala strukturer som finns i periodontalligamentet? Redogör för deras morfologi och ursprung? När Hertwigs epiteliala rotskida (HERS) spricker upp efter rotdentinbildning bildas små fragment av HERS – sk Malassez epiteliala rester. Dessa formar ett nätverk runt roten. Deras funktion är okänd, men de kan bidra till att cystor bildas. Definitionen på en cysta är: ettepitelklätthålrum'.' Malassez epiteliala rester kan alltså bidra till bildning av cystor. * Vad orsakar: skörbjugg (scurvy), dentinogenesis imperfecta, amelogenesis imperfecta, osteogenesis imperfecta, 'mukopolysackaridoser'? * Skörbjugg: 'fel vid hydroxyleringen av av prolin och lysin post-transitionellt leder till skörbjugg. Beror på t.ex. C-vitaminbrist. * '''Dentinogenesis imperfectra: 'är en dentindefekt och det finns två olika typer, typ 1 och typ 2. ' o Typ 1 beror på en kollagenmutation och ger därför ett defekt predentin. ' o Typ 2 beror på en mutation i DSPP-genen och ger därför en defekt mineralisering ''' '''Amelogenesis imperfecta kan bero på defekter/mutationer i amelogenin, enamelin, MMP-20, KLK-4 etc. ' '''Osteogenesis imperfecta' är ett samlingsnamn på tillstånd då kollagen-genen har blivit muterad, vilket leder till bendefekter (och en rad andra också, t.ex. dentin i vissa fall). ' '''Mukopolysackaridoser' beror på enzymfel och påverkar bindväven. '2015HT' 'Molekylära defekter kan ge upphov till manifesta sjukdomstillstånd. Vilka är de molekylära mekanismer (exakta angivna) som orsakar följande (3p):' 'a) osteogenesis imperfecta -''' defekt kollagen typ I uppstår, defekten drabbar prokollagen (COL1A1/17q/D, COL1A1/7q/D) ' 'b) skörbjugg (scurvy) - brist på askorbinsyra (c-vitamin) ger felveckat protein, hydroxylering av prolin och lysin sker med hydroxylaser, vid brist på askorbinsyra kommer järn att oxideras och hydroxylaset förlorar sin funktion. Då kan hydrolyxeringen av prolin och lysin inte att ske och inga stabiliserande bryggor mellan peptidkedjorna i kollagenets trippelhelix kan bildas. Det ger sämre dragfasthet och strukturer som innehåller mycket kollagen blir defekta. ' ''''c) dentinogenesis imperfecta - ' o Typ 1 beror på en kollagenmutation och ger därför ett defekt predentin. o Typ 2 beror på en mutation i DSPP-genen och ger därför en defekt mineralisering '''d) amelogenesis imperfecta - emaljvolym, mineralisationsstörning - flera gener kan vara involverade, amelogenin defekt, X-linked Xp22, enamelin mutation 4q21, MMP20 mutation 11q22, KLK4-mutation m.fl.' ' * Vad menas med det reducerade emaljepitelet och vad har det för funktion? Rita och berätta!' Det reducerade emaljepitelet (RDE) består av ex-ameloblaster och andra celler från emaljorganet. De delar sig och fuserar med det orala epiteliet vid penetrering. Detta leder till att tanden inte erupterar genom bindväv utan bara epitel, vilket säkrar att tanden kommer upp på rätt ställe. Vidare bildas en så kallad dentoepitalgräns vilket är en tight förbindelse (bestående av hemidesmosmer) mellan emaljen och gingivan. När tanden erupterat finns det kontaktepitel (fd RDE) mellan emaljen och gingivan. image:ree.png ' * Du vill studera en tands morfologi. Vad är de alternativa sätten att framställa de histologiska preparaten. Fördelar och nackdelar med dessa?' Två sätt; urkalkning och slipsnittning. * '''Urkalkning' – efter traditionell fixering läggs vävnadsbiten i en lösning vilken löser upp mineralfasen i hårdvävnaden, dvs, man gör om vävnaden till mjukvävnad. Det är antingen en svag syra så som t.ex. myrsyra eller så innehåller den EDTA som binder Ca-joner. ' o '''Fördelar' – mjukdelarna blir relativt välbevarade ' o '''Nackdelar' – urkalkningen kan ta tid, vissa matrixer är till stor del olösliga (t.ex. cement), men t.ex. emalj försvinner helt. * Slipsnittning – preparatet fixeras vanligtvis i etanol och plastinbäddas. Tunna skivor av plastklossen sågas med diamantsåg till en bestämd tjocklek och slipas därefter. Man färgar vanligtvis inte preparatet, utan kikar i ljusmikroskop, ' o '''Fördelar' – ger en uppfattning om den mineraliserade vävnadens morfologi. ' o '''Nackdelar' – i princip all mjukvävnad förstörs. ' * För att snitta vävnad vid framställning av mikroskop-preparat används speciell utrustning. Vad kallas apparaten?' ' a) snittar parafininbäddade preparat - '''mikrotom '''b) fryssnittar -' kryostat ' * A) Vilka dentala hårdvävnader kan man se i ett konventionellt urkalkat snitt av en tand?' Den organiska fasen av dentin och efter en lång urkalkning även rotcement B) Är odontoblaster urskiljbara i ett konventionellt urkalkat snitt? Ja. C) Vilka dentala hårdvävnader kan man se i ett slipsnitt av en tand? Samtliga. D) Var i tanden finns cementocyter? I lacuner i cellulärt cement, vilket hittas runt roten * Vissa speciella proteiner som man finner i dentin tros spela en avgörande roll då dentinet mineraliseras. Hur kan det tänkas gå till och vad kallas denna mekanism? Redogör för proteinet/proteinerna ifråga: namn, genstruktur, kemisk sammansättning. Mineralkristaller bildas i hålzonerna på kollagen där Ca-joner fäster till negativa laddningar på exempelvis DPP (NCP). De första kristallerna fälls ut i matrixvesiklar som innehåller en perfekt cocktail för att få igång mineraliseringen i manteldentin, och sedan sker utfällningen automatiskt på de redan befintliga kristallerna. Kristallerna växer därefter till med positiva (Ca2+) och negativa (PO43-) lager. Heterogen nukleering – processen då organiskt material (så som DPP) ger upphov till ett oorganiskt material (HAP). DPP innehåller ffa aspargin och, och tros inducera mineraliseringen genom att den binder till Ca som i sin tur binder till fosfor etc. En mutation på genen ger upphov till dentinogenesis imperfecta. Flera NCP och PG är starkt polyanjoniska (negativt laddade) och kan inducera HAP. ' * Vilka kemiska komponenter och processer är involverade när tandemaljen bildas? Vilka celler är inblandade och vad utmärker dem?' ' (Beskriv hur tandemaljen bildas. Celler, biokemiskt, morfologiskt. Rita gärna!)' Enamelin inducerar mineralbildningen och amelin/ameloblastin förlänger kristaller. Vidare är proteaserna KLK-4 och MMP-20 viktiga för att ersätta primäremaljen med färdigmineraliserad emalj. __NOEDITSECTION__ Sekretoriska ameloblaster frisätter en organisk matrix bestående av bland annat nämnda ämnen. Den organiska matrixen tas sedan bort av ameloblaster i maturation stage och vävnaden ersätts med HAP. Se bilder under frågan * Redogör för ”the ameloblastic lineage” -''' '''Inductive stage, initial secretory stage etc. * Redogör för primäremaljens matrixkomponenter. Vilken av dessa förekommer i högst kvantitet? Man delar in emaljproteinerna i sk amelogeniner och icke-amelogeniner. Amelogenin är ett signalämne och svarar för ca 90 % av primäremaljens protein. Vidare finns enamelin vilket inducerar mineralbildningen, amelin/ameloblastin som förlänger kristaller, tuftelin som förankrar emaljen i dentin, kalikrein (KLK-4) och enamelysin (MMP-20) som är proteaser samt andra ämnen så som shethlin. Vad kallas den mekanism som man anser är orsaken till att mineralkristaller kan bildas vid (circumpulpal)dentinogenes? Hur fungerar detta? Circumpulpaldentin utgör den stora massan av dentinen (ca 98 %) och sträcker sig från manteldentinen till pulpan. Odontoblasterna börjar producera circumpulpaldentin då de är färdigvuxna och har etablerat kommuniceringskomplex mellan sig (junctional complex). Circumpulpaldentinen delas in i två undergrupper: # Intertubulärdentin: den huvudsakliga produkten från odontoblasterna under dentinogenes. Innehåller mycket kollagen typ I. # Peritubulärt (intratubulärt) dentin – dentinen perifert till dentinkanalerna. Innehåller inte någon kollagen men är något mer mineraliserat.